Girl Next Door
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: Sora is a nice young teen that attends Destiny High, he is friendly with everyone he talks to. But there is one person he barely talks to. The girl next door...Kairi Hemsly.FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This will be my first kingdom hearts fic. I played Kingdom hearts for a long time and I feel I should write one or two since I'm already doing one. This is called a Girl Next Door.**

**Summary: Sora is a nice young teen that attends Destiny High, he is friendly with everyone he talks to. But there is one person he barely talks to. The girl next door...Kairi Hemsly. **

**Girl Next Door**

**Prologue**

Hey, my name is Sora Hikari, I'm 16 years old and I attend highschool at Destiny High. I'm just your average ordinary teen just like everyone of you guys. I like to play sports, hangout with my friends, party sometimes and do the usual. I'm one of the friendly people you will know if you go to school with me, everyone I hang with likes me for who I am.

Riku Harada is one of the many friends I hang with, and my best friend. Riku and I known eachother since we were young. It's kinda funny how we met. Ever seen that movie Jay and Silent Bob.

HA

That movie cracks me up a lot. Just like they were kids, that's how Riku and I met. Except his mom didn't go to a porno shop, It was a video store. But enough of that. Only thing you know is that Riku and I are best friend and always will be.

Oh yeah, there is also this boy that lives with me and my parents. His name Is Cloud Strife. Many people think we are brothers because of the spikey hair we have and the blue eyes. He is my brother, but not by blood. Cloud is my foster brother.

When he was young, Cloud came from a wealthy family. But that all change one day when his mom and dad started to use drugs and alcohol. They went broke very quick and social services took Cloud and put him in a orphanage home, and that's when the Hikari family took him in. He is a very cool person to be around with and since it's his final year at DH, he plans to get with the girl he tried to talk since Junior year...

Hey that also gets to my subject of a girl. There's this girl I like...well love, and she has been living with me for a very long time, since I was little. And man...is she a goddess. I remember the first thing I saw her. I was about 4 or 5 years old sitting on my porch playing with my power ranger figures. I use to love them, but now it's ass. Anyway back to my neighbor. Like I was saying, I was playing with my power rangers and all of sudden a moving truck comes and then a red car. I remember my mom telling me that we having people living next door to us very soon. I watch the family members get out the car. The father was tall, skinny and kinda cocky. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The mother was tall like a super model...wait...she is a super model. Anyway she had red hair and green eyes...very pretty. When their daughter came out the car, I was frozen solid. Even though, I didn't start puberty yet, but still...it felt like it. My mouth was drooling, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. When she laid her blue eyes on me,...I fainted.

Every since that day, I couldn't stop drooling over her...Whats her name you say. The girl next door...Kairi Hemsly. Everyday and everynight, I look at her through my window to watch her. You may think I'm a stalker, but what would you do if a beautiful girl lives next door and you can see through her window. I just sit there watching her talk on the phone, hanging with her friends, cuddle with her boyfriend, and polish her nails.

Well i told you guys about the my life, the people I hang with, and my crush to the girl next door. So it's time for me to go to bed and start another day.

**End of prologue **

**Beginning of chapter 1**

Beep Beep Beep went the annoying digital alarm clock. Under a cover came a tan skin arm, it fumbled a bit trying to find the alarm clock to shut it off. It knocked several things over til he reached it and turn it off. Ten minutes later the alarm went off again and this time the boy didn't decide to get up.

Suddenly a brunette hair women with brown eyes came in the room.

"Sora hun, time to get up for school" she said as she walked to the window and open up the curtains. The Sun ray hit Sora in the eyes and he immediately put the cover over his head.

"Mom, I don't feel like going to school" Sora mumbled.

She smiled and pull the cover off him. "You always say that."

Sora yawned "Well, it's true."

"Well get up Sora, Cloud already left for school thirty minutes ago."

Sora rolled his eyes and laughed. "Figures...he gonna keep getting up in the morning just to see his..'Soon to be girlfriend' "Sora said.

"Oh."

"Yeah...now out my room so I can get dress mother."

"Oh ok...I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast" she left the room.

Sora sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up. After that, he went to his draw to take out a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He iron them and slipped them on. He was putting on his black and white Jordan's until he saw her. Their she was...Kairi Hemsly. Sora just stood there in awe, she was combing her hair looking at the mirror.

'_Damnit Kairi, why can't I be your Romeo and you be my Juliet, why can't I just tell you how much I admire you beauty and that I love you. Man forget this'_

_Sora jumped out his window and began to climb up to Kairi window. He entered her room and went to her._

"_Kairi" Sora said._

_Kairi turned around and was surprise to see Sora in her room. "S-Sora...what are you doing here" she gasped._

_Sora grabbed her shoulders and look into her blue eyes. "I love you Kairi Hemsly" _

_Kairi looked back in into his cerulean blue eyes. "Ohh Sora, I've been waiting for you to tell me that"_

"_Kairi" Sora lean in closer_

"_Sora" Kairi also lean closer_

"_Kairi"_

"_Sora"_

"_Kairi"_

"_Sora" _

"_Kairi"_

"_Sora, Sora, Sora SORA!" _

Sora came out of his daydream and turned around to see his father looking at him weird. "Umm son...you ok?" he asked.

Sora shook his head to get back to reality "Umm yeah...I'm alright" He said scratching the back of his head.

His father raised his eyebrow. "Well...here" he said throwing him his car keys. Sora caught it. "Don't scratch it" he pointed at him.

"You always say that, I told you I'll be careful"Sora laughed.

"Yeah, and if not...coming out of your allowance."

"Ok ok." Sora turn around and grabbed his black hoody, he looked back at the window for the last time to see she wasn't there. He sighed and headed down stairs.

**Was it good or bad, you tell me when you review. Second chapter will be up around the weekend.**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	2. Typical School Day

**Here's chapter two of Girl Next Door.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this. Yeah Yeah I don't own kingdom hearts and never will unless the square enix needs help to make KH3 then they can call me. And we all know that will never happen.**

**Chapter 2 **

Sora headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast, sausage eggs and bacon.

"So Sora how's school going for you?" she asked while putting in two eggs in the frying pan.

"Mom you asked me that everyday, and my answer everyday is"

"I'm doing fine" She interrupted "I know, but your father and I just want to see you graduate from highschool and go to college. You know I didn't go to college because-"

"Of me"Sora also interrupted "I know and dad went to college but drop out to take care of you and me." He went to the fridge to pour a class of orange juice and drunk it. "Well I must be going now, I only got fifthteen minutes to get to school." He kissed his mom mother goodbye and walked out the door.

Sora headed to his father's white Honda Civic. He unlocked it and was about to go in til he saw Kairi trying to fix her car.

_'Maybe I should go and help her, but I'm not that good of fixing the engine...she will just call her boyfriend to come and get her' _ Sora enter the car and started the engine. He put the car and reversed and just as he was about to pull of, someone taped on his window. He turn and saw it was her...Kairi. He rolled down the tinted windows so he can see what she wants.

"Um excuse me, are you going to school, because something is wrong with my car engine so I wondering will you take me to school?" she asked politely. Sora eyes grew wide and he was getting nervous.

_'Um, what do I say, what do I say...just say yes jackass, this is your chance to get to know her more'_

Sora looked at Kairi and she had a smiled on her face begging for him to say yes.

"Um...well...y-yes I...c-can" He stuttered

"Thank you very much I really owe you one Sora." Kairi went to the other side of the car and got in.

_Sora...how she know me name...duh stupid she has been living next door for a long time, of course she gonna know your name'_

Sora put the car in drive and headed down the road to their school. Sora grew nervous along the way, even though it is a short ride to school, for Sora it felt like a long time. Sora sometimes will look at Kairi, she caught him a couple of times and smiled back. He gets even more nervous and begins to sweat a little.

_'Think of something to say to her' he thought_.

Sora gupled. _'Ok here it goes'_ "So Kairi, h-hows...um school?" He asked very nervously.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, I'm guessing good because of the good remarks I get from the teachers."

Sora nodded. He didn't know why he asked that. He knows that she is very smart. Even though he only has lunch and gym with her, he can tell by the grades she gets in her classes. Some of the teacher in the school hangs up the best test scored on the wall. Her marks her around 88 and 100.

"Sora how about you?" she asked him the same question.

"Good, but not as high marks as you though. I hang around the B's and C's section mostly" he said.

"Oh it's okay though, you just got work harder. You will have an A sooner" she smiled.

That smiled of her is what Sora like the best about her. Soon they were at school and Sora parked his car in the student parking lot. Sora and Kairi got out the car and headed to the front of the school.

"Well thank you very much Sora for taking me to school" Kairi said.

"Eh no problem I'll be happy to take you anytime" Sora said.

"Well see you later" Kairi waved goodbye and headed into the building.

Sora sighed. "Well it was a start." He headed up to the building til he was stop by his friend Riku.

Riku had on a New Orleans Hornets jersey and blue baggy jeans. Also a multi-colored yellow and blue head band.

"Tell me I didn't see you get out the car with Kairi, tell me I didn't see that" Riku said.

"No you didn't, you seen me get out the car with Angelina Jolie" Sora sarcastically said.

"Oh really, damn, never knew you rolled like that Sor"

Sora shook his head. "Shut up stupid."

Riku laughed. "No, but seriously why she was in the car with you?" he asked.

Sore shrugged. "Her car was having trouble so she asked if I can take her to school and I did" he answered.

"What did you guys talk about." Sora and Riku enter the school.

"Nothing really just school" he said while opening his locker and taking out his English book.

Riku shook his head. "Sora you suck."

"Me suck, what would you do then?" Sora asked raising his eyebrow.

"Easy man, I would have been like this...watch." A girl walked by them. "Hey girl what's up, want to chill with me afterschool"Riku said giving his best smiles.

"Shut up Riku" said Rikku as she walked away to class.

"Call me!" Riku shouted. Rikku gave him the finger.

Riku turned back to Sora. "She wants me."

"Just like every other girl that tells you to shut up and gives the finger."

Riku sucked his teeth. "Man, they want me, they...just...you know...you just don't see it!"

The school bell rings signaling for them it's time for first period.

"Damnit I hate first period english...Mr. Xemnas is a crazy ass teacher" Said Sora.

"Man you lucky you don't have Mr. Hades for chemistry, I swear he is going to blow the school up if he does one more experiment involving fire" Riku said as he shook his head.

"Alright I'll see you third period ok"

"Alright, _if_ I live" Riku and Sora laughed. They did their handshake thing and headed off to class.

Sora enter his first period class just in time. Mr.Xenmas is not a cruel teacher, but he is kinda crazy. If your like a second late for class he is going to tell you to get a passed. He goes by the school rule so much that, if your a student outside the halls and playing or just roaming, He will snitch on you and then your name is called down to the principal office. Student often skip his class because of the class work, he gives so much and if they complained he wouldn't care, he would just give you more work. When it comes to written report, this is when he goes really crazy. He wants his students to write at least a 10 page report. Just last week they had to write a 8 page report on haunted houses.

Sora went to go sit by his other friend Hayner who transformed here from twilight high at the beginning of October few months ago.

"What's up Hayner" said Sora.

"Sup man" he said.

"Did you eight page report?" Sora asked.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Psh like I was going to do a dumbass report on haunted houses."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, but I had to do mines, I got a C in this class and I want a B in here or an A at the in of the air, that's what Kairi told me.

"What! You when you two start talking, last time I check you were scared to talk to her."

"Well I drove her to school since her car was messed up" Sora said.

"Alright Sora my man, what y'all talked about in the car, did you make a move" he winked.

"No, we just talked about school that's all."

"Well it's a start Sora."

"Sora and Hayner do you two want detention" Mr Xemnas said.

"No sir"Sora replied.

"Ok then, do you have your report?" Mr Xemnas asked.

Sora nodded and dug into his backpack and got his report. He handed to him.

"Thank you Sora, and you Hayner, have yours?"

"Um...since this a free country, I used my rights to not do your report" Hayner said.

"Then I guess I'm going to use my rights to give you detention" said Mr. Xemnas

"Ok well i'm going to use my rights, to not come to detention ok." The classed laughed.

"See after class Hayner...now who would like to go first to read there report."

First period class was over, Sora got an A on his report, most students got A's and B's except for Hayner. He got an F. Sora exit the class. He went to his locker and then he saw Cloud walking to his locker which is next to his.

"Hey Cloud talk to Tifa yet" Sora winked.

"Of course man, we started to talk about everything, and you know...she likes me" Cloud said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying is you didn't talk to her yet."

Cloud sighed and open is locker. "Nope, but I will this period...or sooner...or later."

"Come on Cloud, what happen to you."

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know man, I think every since Aerith dumped me, I lost it, my mojo for girls man. I can't talk to girls no more..." Cloud said.

"You a damn lier, you was just talking to a girl last period" Said Leon who was putting his book in his locker and taking out his gym clothes.

"Shut up Squall"said Cloud.

Leon slammed his locker closed. "How many times I gotta tell you call me Leon not Squall!" he shouted.

"Man, don't get mad at me since your parents name you that!" Cloud shouted back.

"You know what...get your gym clothes and seen me on the basketball court...I'm a bust your ass now"Leon said as he went down the hall.

"Alright hold up i'll be there." Cloud change his sneakers from his black air force to his black and white ones. "See you later Sora...Hey don't you run Squally!" Sora shook his head and laughed. He headed for his Geometry class.

After Geometry class Sora went to his history class. Riku was waiting for him.

"Yo Sora I got good news for you man" said Riku.

"What's the good news?" Sora asked sitting next to Riku.

"I talked to Kairi last period."

"You what!" Sora shouted.

"Dude settle down let me talk first." Sora calmed down a little and signal him to go on. "Well I told her about this morning when you drove her home. Guess what she said." He smirked.

"What she say?" Sora wanted to know so badly.

"She said, nothing was really wrong with her car, it was just a plan for her to talk to you."

Sora was shock. "What, you telling me that she planned, you must be fucking with me Riks."

"All those other times I fucked with you, but I know how much you like her so I ain't fucking with you here man."

Sora was still shock. Was it all just a planned to talk to him. Or is Riku just messing with him?

_'But she got Tidus' Sora thought_ "What about Tidus though?" Sora asked.

"Tidus not even here, He not going to be back from Mexico til Monday, and plus every since that new girl Yuna came here last month, He has been on her all the time. So if she gonna dump him. It's your chance man."

Sora started to think more. Riku is right Tidus has been spending more time with Yuna than his girlfriend, Kairi.

_'I have to see this during lunch time'_

After the third and fourth period, lunch was here. Mostly all of Sora friends were here, Hayner, Riku, Leon, Cloud, and Reno. Sora went to the vending machine first and got a grape soda, then sat with is friends. Usually they talk about sports, games, and what they did yesterday.But today was gonna be different.

"Leon said he was gonna bust my ass in basketball, but I bust his ass instead" Cloud said.

"What was the score?" asked Reno

"Twenty-one to five" Replied Cloud.

"Damn" Everyone said at the table.

"So what like y'all never got bust before" said Leon.

"Not like that" Riku laughed.

"Anyway, Cloud you talk to Tifa second period?" asked Reno.

Cloud didn't say anything. "No he didn't Reno, because after the game, she came up to us and ask if she can play with us..Then this idiot" Leon pointed at Cloud. "Went damn bathroom and didn't come out til class was over."

"Wondering why you was in the bathroom Cloud" Hayner said.

"You was in there too for the whole period" Cloud said.

"That's because I didn't want to go to chemistry class with Mr. Hades, you don't know what the hell he be doing in this class. He gonna kill us if he keep playing with fire."

"That's right Hayner, I skip half the class, once he said we was doing an experiment, I left and didn't come back" said Riku.

"Shut up you two, back to Cloud, anyway why didn't you talk to her?" Reno asked.

"He said he lost his mojo since Aerith dumped him"Sora said.

"What!" everbody on the table shouted.

"Forget Aerith, she the damn past Cloud, look if you don't go over there." Reno pointed at a table where a group of girls were at which Tifa was at. "I'm go over there myself and put you on blast...really I would."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Why would I go over there to talk to her with a bunch of girls sitting over there, and I will be a fool saying...Oh Tifa I like you, and then be the laughing stock when she rejects me."

"Then talk to her when she alone, don't she be coming to school early as hell and she be sitting here by herself...then that's when you make your move ok Cloud" said Reno.

"Don't put pressure on Cloud, put on this guy" Riku pointed at Sora. "He drove Kairi to school."

"What!" Shouted Leon, Cloud, and Reno.

"Oh yeah, but they didn't talk much" said Hayner.

"Yeah, but I talked to her second period and she said it was all a plan to pretend her car was messed up so she can talk to him" Riku explained.

"Really?"

Riku nodded. "Plus we all know that Tidus has been hanging around with that new girl Yuna a lot."

"True" said Leon.

"Yeah, Sora go over there and talk to her" said Reno.

"No, I can't...Selphie over there anyway."

"Oh yeah, you know how Selphie is" Hayner replied.

"Yeah...hmmm...Leon go call Sel over here and me and you stall her for a while, then Sora you go over there by the vending machine and buy a drink for her ok" Reno explained the plan to Sora. He nodded.

"Hey Selphie I need to talk to you real quick!" Leon shouted her over.

"Hold on I'll be over there" she replied back. She finished telling Kairi something and headed over their table. "What's up Leon what you need me for?"

Riku nudged Sora to go. Sora hesitated to get up, but he did eventually. He walked over to the vending machine, and got an Ice tea.

Sora sighed._ 'Ok Sora, here we go...it's now or never.'_ He walked to the table Kairi was who had her head down.

Sora took a deep breath and spoke. "Hey Kairi."

**Ok I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger to early, but It's been a while since I did one. So what do you guys think. Should it be a plan Kairi made up? Or Should it be a false alarm by Riku? Read and review.**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	3. Plan Revealed

**Here's chapter three of Girl Next Door.**

Sora sighed _'Ok Sora, here we go...it's now or never'_ He walked over to the table Kairi was, who had her head down.

Sora took a deep breath and spoke. "Hey Kairi."

Kairi heard a voice and saw Sora standing across from her. "Oh hey Sora what's up" she said.

"Um, nothing really. Just that I...well saw you and...decided to give you this Brisk Ice tea" He offered.

Kairi smiled "Thanks Sora" she took the ice tea. "Ya know I didn't have any money today to get lunch or a drink, so thank you very much Sora. I guess I owe you again." She smiled.

Sora smiled back and sat down. For past couple minutes it was just silence. Sora was looking around the lunch room, while Kairi was drinking her ice tea. Suddenly Sora felt something hit is head.

"What the hell" he said. He looked at where the object came from. It came from Riku and he was pointing down on the fall. Sora looked down and saw a paper ball. He picked it up and read it.

_Idiot what are you waiting for, ASK HER STUPID. _Sora rolled his eyes and ripped up the paper.

"Hey Kairi can I ask you something?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She stared at Sora blue eyes.

"Well...My friend Riku talked to you second period and he sai-"

"Yeah Sora, what he told you was true" she interrupted.

Sora eyes went wide. _'Damnit, So Riku was right for once' _ "W-what! So it's true...you really did want to talk to me. Your car isn't really having engine problems."

Kairi raised her eyebrow. "Something is wrong my car though Sora, It's not the engine it just has a flat tired."

"Oh okay, but why did you want to talk to me?" he asked. Sora really wanted to know why.

"Well hey, why not. I mean I've been living next door to you for the past twelve years and we only spoke once. But, it wasn't really my intentional plan though." she explained.

"Oh. Who was it then?"

Kairi pointed to Selphie. "That girl their. She wanted me to talk to you so badly, because she thinks your hot."

"M-me...hot...wow...i'm flattered. This is the first time a girl ever told me I was hot. How did this began?"

"Well it happen a week ago at my house. We were in my room and-"

_Flashback._

"_Hey Kairi who is that boy over there?" Selphie asked looking at Sora who was in his room playing ps2._

_Kairi got off the computer to see who Selphie was talking about. "Oh him, that's the Hikari family son...I think his name is Sora."_

"_Mm...cute name for a hot boy, I know you talked to him everyday don't you" Selphie was still looking at Sora."_

"_Actually we barely talk Sel" Kairi said walking to her computer._

"_WHAT!" Selphie was now entering her hyper mode. "What do you mean you barely talk to him, did he do something to you,"_

"_No Sel...we talk once...thats when I first moved next door to him and that was it."_

"_Kairi will you please talk to him, I don't think you and Tidus love eachother no more anyway."_

"_What you mean, of course we do...he just been buzy...lately."_

"_Yeah with Yuna everysince she came here. Besides just look at this boy here"Selphie was looking at Sora once more. "He looked so cute like a teddy bear. If he was my boyfriend I will cuddle him everyday." _

_Kairi also looked at Sora. She had to admit, he look cuter than before. 'Maybe I should go talk to him and be friends. He is a nice guy'_

_So for the past several minutes Selphie and Kairi just watched Sora play his Ps2._

_End of flashback_

Sora laughed when Kairi finished telling him about what happen a week ago. "Wow you guys just watch me play my Playstation 2...that's funny"

Kairi laughed too. "Yeah, but I stop. Selphie just kept looking at you. I swear she was drooling."

Sora laughed again. For last five minutes of lunch time Sora and Kairi talked and the bell suddenly ringed. Gym was next and both were in the same class.

"See you in Gym Kairi" Sora said.

"You too Sora." Sora began to walk away.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

Sora walked back to her. "Yeah Kairi what is it."

"Will you drive me back home after school?" Kairi asked him.

Sora smiled. "Yeah sure thing, just meet by my locker ok."

She nodded and left the lunch room to go to gym.

In gym class they had free time so Sora spent the time with Riku talking about what happen in the lunchroom.

"So it was all Selphie plan huh" Riku said.

"Yep, man I can't believe she said I was hot, and she had Kairi talk to me. I didn't know I was that hot. Hey come to think of it...I've never heard a girl say you were hot" Sora smirked.

Riku glared. "Your crazy as hell, all the girls say i'm hotter than you watch this...hey yuffie come here for a minute."

Yuffie came over. "Yeah what you want Riku."

"Yuff, who you think is hotter, me or Sora?"

"Um...Sora" Yuffie said.

"What!" Riku shouted. Yuffie laughed and went to go play jump rope. Sora looked at Riku and smirked.

"Man, that's yuff...she does have a crush on you...see you need a senior that can choose...hey Aerith over here."

Aerith came over. "Aerith who you think is hotter, me or Sora" Riku smirked.

Aerith quickly pointed at Sora and left. Sora smirked again and Riku was getting mad.

"Damnit, the reason she choose you because you look like Cloud, you need a girl that knows nothing about romance, i'm talking about...Fuu."

"Um ok then."

Riku called Fuujin over. "Fuujin baby, who is hotter, me or..._Sora"_

"Sora" she said in her monotone voice. Riku was shock even more. He couldn't believe, Fuu, the girl that knows nothing about hot guys or romance said Sora was hot. Sora just laughed his ass off. During the whole gym period Riku as every girl and the result was the same. Sora.

After gym, and the last two periods of the day, school was over and the hallways were full of talking students. Sora walked over to his locker where Cloud was just opening his.

"Hey Sor, Riku just told me what happen in the lunch room, great job man i'm proud of ya" he said patting his hair.

"Yeah, atleast I had the courage to talk to the girl I like" Sora smirked.

Cloud sighed. "C'mon give me break already, I told everyone I will...soon...enough."

"Cloud your a senior remember that, this is the only chance you got with her" Sora said putting his books in his locker.

"Yeah your right. I promise I'll talk to her soon ok. Next week starting alright."

"Alright. Want me to drive you home today?" Sora asked.

"Nope not today, basketball pratice today. Besides ain't Kairi riding with you."

"Yeah again."

"HEY EVERBODY" shouted Seifer. Everyone turn there attention to Seifer. Seifer is a popular guy here in Destiny high. When he usual does this, it means he has something big to say.

"Party at my house this friday, I'm not gonna be here for my birthday next friday so i'm holding it today. Meet me in my house, cause It's goin down." Seifer annouced.

"FUCK YOUR PARTY" someone said in the hallways. Everyone started laughing.

"Come on Cloud coach waiting for us" said Riku.

"Alright I'm coming." Cloud grabbed his stuff and left.

Sora finished grabbing some books he need to do for homework and shut his locker.

"Hey Sora" Kairi said walking down the hall with Selphie by her side.

"Hey Kairi" Sora said.

"Sora this is Selphie, the girl was drooling over you" Kairi introduced her.

"I was not drooling over him Kairi" Selphie said.

"Whatever" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Selphie and my god your so cute like teddy bear...my god I just want to HUG YOU!" Selphie hugged Sora in one of her deadly hugs.

"Ouch...I can't...breathe..."

"Selphie your hurting him" Kairi said breaking the hug to save Sora's life.

Selphie laughed. "I'm sorry Sora, I guess I don't know my own strength." She smiled.

"It's okay, just warn me nice time" he laughed. "So you ready Kairi."

Kairi nodded. "Selphie wants to come to since she coming over to my place."

"Yeah sure." The three left the school and got in Sora's car. During the ride they talked about everything that happen in school. Mainly it was Selphie brining up the subjects about school. After the ride, they said goodbye and went to their own houses. When Sora walked in he was home alone.

_'Mom's at work and Dad's probably with his friends' _Few minutes later the doorbell ring. Sora opened it to see Roxas.

"Aye Roxas" Sora said.

"Aye Sora, what's up"

"Nothing much, what you doing here?"

"Just in the neighborhood and just thought i'll drop by and pay a visit."

"Oh."

"Yeah, since you here alone, want to skateboard with me."

"Yeah I would like to, but not right now, kinda tired."

"Oh alright, but is Cloud here."

"Not at the moment, he has basketball pratice."

"Well tell him that Sephiroth is looking for, later man" Roxas hoped on his skateboard.

"Later" Sora said and shut the door. _'Man what a day, I'm still shock about all of this, I'm beat I'm gonna take a nap and then go skateboard with Roxas.' _ Sora laid on the couch and went to sleep.

**All done here, Sorry for the late update people. Many people wanted it to be Kairi's plan and it was. But not really, Selphie was behind all this. So next chapter may be about the seifer's party. A lot of things will be in this fic. I'm thinking of having a struggle team in the fic. What do you people think? Tell me when you review. Also just for the future. Do you guys want Tidus to be jealous that Kairi is hanging with Sora or should he just shouldn't have the care in the world and talk with Yuna more?**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	4. A Party under the stars

**Chapter 4 of Girl Next Door.**

In the Destiny Highschool gym, the students that were on the basketball team, were practicing for their next game against Twilight high. There highschool rival, in two days on friday. The usual everyday practice drills were going on, passing, shooting, suicides, and running plays. The five best starters on the team are Axel Blachart the center, Squall Leonhart the power forward, Seifer Almasy the small forward, Tidus Taylor the shooting guard, but since he won't be back on monday, Cloud Strife had to take his spot from point to shooting guard, and Riku Harada who usually comes off the bench and play starts at point guard. The whistle blew and the sweaty players went on the bench to hear what the coach has to say.

"Ok guys, remember we have a game in two days against Twilight high, they have the best record as of right now, but it's important that we win this match because it will determined our season, if we are good or not to make the state championship. Their will be practice tomorrow, but only for an hour. Anyway, nice practice and be ready this Friday you may leave" the coach said.

The players nodded and gather their things and headed out the gym doors.

"Finally some fresh air!" Riku shouted coming out of the gym. He took out his Gatorade finish drinking it up. "I need some more Gatorade." Riku threw his Gatorade bottle away.

"Man practice wiped the hell out of me" said Leon.

"Man, I hear ya" replied. "So, you guys want to go to the store and get some Gatorade and chips?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah i'm thirsty and hungry, how about you Cloud you up for it" Leon looked at the spikey blond.

Cloud shook his head. "Nah, I'm kinda wiped out from all the running. I'm a just go home, take a shower and lay down for a bit."

"Alright, well will see you later ok" Riku gave him a pound.

"Yeah later Cloud" Leon gave him a five.

"Later you guys." Leon and Riku went the opposite direction toward the store that was couple blocks away from the school. Cloud re-adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder and headed for home. Cloud looked up and saw someone coming out of the school. He realized it was Tifa.

_'Oh yeah, she also has basketball practice. This could be my chance to talk to her.'_ Cloud began to walk faster to try to catch up with her.

"Hey Ti-"

"Hey Cloud!" someone yelled his name. He turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Aerith" Cloud responded.

Tifa thought she heard her name and turned around. She turned around and saw Cloud, but he was with Aerith. She could of sworn that Cloud called her name, but she was probably hearing things. When Cloud was too buzy talking to Aerith, Tifa had frowned.

_'I guess they still are together' _She started walking towards home.

"How was practice Cloud?" she asked.

"Why don't you find for yourself" he smiled.

"I don't want to find out for myself, that's why I'm asking you Mr. Basketball star."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Join the girls basketball team then."

Aerith shook her head. "You know I'm not good at sports Cloud."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "So, I wasn't good at basketball til Sephiroth taught me. Look at Selphie she didn't know how to play, but with practicing she got really good."

"Well I'm not Selphie, nor you" she laughed.

Cloud laughed too and begin walking together. They walked in silence most of the way. As they were nearing Cloud house, Aerith spoked.

"I miss you Cloud" she said quietly.

Cloud stop walking and looked at Aerith. He looked in her emerald green eyes. Those same green eyes that he fell and love with. When he looked in her eyes, they were full of guilt, sorrow and regret.

"I mis-" _'No you idiot...if you tell her you miss her too then your chances of talking to Tifa are gone...GONE'_

Cloud nodded to his thought. "I gotta go alright, talk to you later" Cloud said and went inside his home.

Aerith watch him go inside. Her eyes began to tear up. _'I guess he doesn't love me anymore' _She began to walk away.

Once inside, Cloud saw Sora on the couch playing Madden NFL 06 on their wide screen t.v.

"You so ass Sor" Cloud said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, wasn't saying when I kicked your ass 59-0."

"Told you I was drunk that night" Cloud muttured.

"Mhm...sure. Anyway Roxas came by and said Sephiroth looking for you."

"Damnit, he must have found out that me and Aerith broked up, now he wants his money."

"What you guys bet this time" Sora said as he score another touchdown.

Cloud sat down on the couch. "Well you know me and Aerith been together since freshman, so Sephiroth bet that we won't be together for fours of highschool, basically he was saying that she not going to be my highschool sweetheart...guess he was right."

"How much you owe him?" Sora asked.

Cloud shrugged. "Just twenty dollars."

"You sure" Sora raised his brow.

The blonde looked at the brunette boy. He got up and went upstairs. "I'm gonna shower."

Sora laughed to himself. He knew Cloud owe Sephiroth more than twenty.

Couple days later it was Friday, the day of the school basketball game and Seifer's party. It was afterschool all the students were now exiting the building.

"Oh yes, free at last!" Riku shouted as he step outside the school doors.

"Your not free yet, remember we have a game today" Leon said.

"Yeah, I know. We gonna bust some twilight ass, plus the party today. I'm a get so many numbers."

"That's what you said last time, and Cloud said you got none" Sora said.

Riku rolled his eyes. "That party was ass, but your going aren't you Sor."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "No I might not feel like it."

"What! Why the hell not?"

"Because he is not use to going to Seifer's parties. You know what goes down at his parties" Leon spoked.

"Whatever, I'm going. Besides I heard strippers were going to be their...ain't thay right Sei" Riku said as Seifer walked by.

"Strippers...damnit why haven't I thought that, remind me next Riku and I will bring them." Seifer walked away.

Sora and Leon shook there heads. "Well I won't be at the party tonight, got date with Rinoa tonight."

"Well your missing out" Riku said. Kairi and Selphie then came out.

"So you guys going to the party tonight?" Kairi asked.

"Hells yeah I'm going Kairi."

Kairi laughed and looked at Sora. "You're going to right?"

"I don't know" was Sora respond. Kairi looked disappointed. Riku saw this and took action.

"No, what he means Kairi is that he doesn't know what to wear at the party, but he will be there."

"Huh, what?" Riku elbow Sora in the stomach.

"Oh, well see you guys. I hope you guys win against Twilight high Riku and Leon."

"We will" Leon said. Kairi and Selphie walked away.

"LEON AND RIKU GET YOUR ASS TO THE GYM NOW SO WE CAN GO TO TWILIGHT HIGH!"

"SHUT YOUR RED HAIR SKINNY AS UP!" Riku yelled back at Axel. "Come on Squall."

"It's Leon" he gritted his teeth. They both walked to the gym to get ready for the game.

Few hours later, Sora was dressed up for the party. He had on striped polo shirt, blue baggy jeans, and white and blue air forces. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Cloud to come with Riku. He was currently at Riku house. The door open and enter Cloud with Riku.

"I just gotta shower real quick then we going" Cloud said as he went upstairs.

Riku sat down on the couch next to Sora. "So you ready man."

"Yeah kinda nervous."

Riku laughed. "It's okay man, this your first time going to these types of parties. The only thing about is going to be more people and beer. But, just don't drink the juice there, it's always spiked trust me."

Sora nodded. They spent several minutes on the couch waited for Cloud. He was finally dresses up and they headed out the door to Seifer's house. As they got closer they can see the students going inside the house.

"Girls looking hot tonight, lucky I brought my paper and pen" Riku said. They walked up the doorstep rung the doorbell. They were surprise to see Hayner open the door.

"I thought you weren't invited since you said fuck your party to Seifer" Cloud said.

Hayner glared. "Well he invited me again, but I have to be the 'door boy'.

"Ha-Ha no girls for you tonight" Riku smirked.

"Ha-Ha whatever...just get in" Hayner said. Inside the place was packed, the music was blasting, people were dancing already.

"Man, Seifer probably invited the whole town since we won today...uh-oh I spot chick number 1" Riku said as he walked towards a random girl.

Cloud and Sora sighed and shook their heads.

"Come on Sora, let's go the kitchen" He said. Sora nodded and followed Cloud. The kitchen wasn't that far away, but with this many people it took a while. When they got their it wasn't crowded, but some people were their.

"So what we doing here?"

"Nothing, just chill." Cloud sat on the kitchen counter. "I don't want to be in their and a girl ask me to dance. Me and you both know, nor I or you can dance."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, that's true." Sora lean back on the counter and put his hands behind his head.

"Yo, if it ain't Mr. Game Winner" Axel said as he came in the kitchen.

Cloud smirked. "If it wasn't for your block shot I would have never had a chance to run down the court and lay it in."

"Yeah true...so this your bro Sora"

Cloud nodded.

"Cool, I'm Axel Sora. If you need any help with anything or need anything, just look for me alright."

"Alright" Sora said as they shook hands. Axel and Cloud talked for a bit and Axel wait outside to hang with some people. Then more people came to talk to Cloud, even some girls did. Some even talked to Sora.

Cloud sighed. "See this is what you do Sora, you just chill, you don't gotta dance or nothing to get attenion. The attention comes to you."

Sora just nodded and looked around the kitchen. He smirked when he spotted someone on the farside of the kitchen. He nudged Cloud, to look straight ahead. Cloud looked where Sora motion him to look at. He saw Tifa looking at him. She smiled and waved when she saw him look at her. He smiled a little and looked away, hiding his blushed.

Sora laughed. "Well i'm gonna get some fresh air, I'll be back soon."

"Ok" Cloud said.

Sora walked outside to the backyard. Not many people were outside, only about four people were outside. Mainly couples.

Sora sat down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. "So you did come after all." Sora heard a familiar voice behind him and turn around.

"K-Kairi."

"I was looking for you" she said as she sat down on the grass next to him."I thought you weren't going to come since you don't look like the type to come to these kind of parties, especially Seifer's. All kinds of stuff happens here."

"Yeah I heard a lot" Sora said.

"Yeah, So where were you?" she asked him.

"No where really, just in the kitchen with Cloud."

"Oh I see."

"How about you?" he asked her.

"I was in a room with my friends. Selphie wanted to have a dance contest."

"Oh." Sora looked up at the stars in the skies.

"It's beautiful right." Sora didn't notice, but Kairi moved a little closer to him.

"Yeah, I like looking at the stars, It makes me want to know...what's out there."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I want know what's out there, in space or anywhere. Me and Tidus did this one time together, but now he doesn't want to look up at the stars with me no more. So I sometimes look up alone."

Sora smiled. "But, you aren't right now." Kairi looked at him and smile.

"Yeah your right, cause I'm watching it with you and not alone."She blushed.

Sora nodded. "Well, I don't feel like going back inside, I want to go home now."

"I do too as well, c'mon let's walk home together." She stood up and grabbed his hand. Sora blushed as she grabbed his hand and began leaving the party from the outside.

_After the party_

"Dude...sorry ditched us" Riku said.

"Not really, I got a text message from him, he left early with Kairi."

"Oh...So he ditched us with Kairi...man."

Cloud just shrugged. "Let me see how many numbers you got."

Riku smirked.. "Oh I got like hundred million." He pulled out the paper that had numbers on it and hand it to Cloud. Cloud scanned through the paper and snickered and gave it back to Riku.

"Whats your problem...jealous."

"Oh yeah I'm jealous"Cloud said sarcastically.

"Yeah you better be."

_'Don't the idiot knows those are the fake numbers they gave him, maybe i should tell him...nah'_

Cloud and Riku began walking home.

**Man I started this at 2pm and i'm done at 11:21 pm. What the hell? I know, to many distractions. I'll update quicker I promise, to the person who says i update to slow. **

**Peace to you xjmaster**


	5. What A Day

**Chapter 5 of Girl Next Door.**

It was early Saturday morning at around 7:30 in the morning. Sora laid in his bed, no he wasn't sleep, he was wide awake. He is just sometimes lazy to get up. Since it is Saturday, Sora always think what he is going to do. Usually he will hang with Riku at his house, but today that won't be the case. When every there is a party that happen before the weekends, Riku spends time in his house calling the girls numbers that he gotten.

Sora sighed and turned to face the ceiling. He could go hang with Roxas, but he his going to Traverse town to participate in the skateboard contest.

_'Mind as well stay home and watch my Saturday cartoons'_

Sora's door opened and came in was Cloud. He was dressed up.

"Um, where you going this early morning?" asked Sora.

"Just going to hang with my people...ya know" Cloud said while looking in the mirror and putting his earring on his left ear.

"This early morning" Sora yawned.

Cloud nodded. "Yes, we are going to someone house, then to the mall, then to the movies...back to someone house, then to the movies again." Cloud walked to Sora closet and looked through his hates. "I'll just take your White Sox fitted ok." Cloud was about to walk out the door until he forgot to tell Sora something.

"Oh yeah, one more...Kairi is downstairs."

"What! K-Kairi is downstairs...in our house...right now."

"Yes she is downstairs...she has been down there since seven...well gotta go." Cloud left Sora's room and went out the door.

_'Damnit, Kairi is in my house...Ok Sora just calm down, lets just ...do something and talk, first i have to take a shower, I still have on these clothes from the party'_

Sora grabbed a pair of clothes, a washcloth and towel. When he left his room, he went to go see what Kairi is doing. He peeped downstairs to see that she sitting on the couch looking around.

"Ok she is sitting down" Sora said quietly. He quickly ran up the steps, but he trip on the stairs and made a loud thump.

"Ow!."

Kairi heard it and went to go check. "Um, Sora...that you" Kairi said walking closely to the stairs. Sora quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. When she got there, only thing she saw was a pair of white boxer.

Sora step out the shower and dried himself off. He was looking for his boxers.

"Hey, where's my boxers...ah shit" Sora smacked himself in the forehead. "They must've fallen out my hands when I trip on the steps...Kairi's out there though..." Sora sighed. He open the bathroom door a little and peeped to see if she was up here. Seeing she wasn't he walked outside the bathroom with the towel around his waist. He went to the top of the stairs and saw it wasn't their.

"Where the hell is it-"

"Looking for these Sora." Sora felt his self froze.

_'Please tell me it's not true, please tell me it's not true' he thought_. He turned around slowly and saw Kairi holding his boxers with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't know you like mickey mouse Sora" Kairi said.

Sora blushed. "Um, can...I have...it back?" Sora asked.

"Nope, you can't have it. You look cute with just a towel on" She laughed.

Sora turn even redder. "Kairi" Sora whined.

"Say please."

"Please Kairi."

"Say pretty please."

"Pretty please."

Kairi tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Nope, that's too easy, if you really want your boxers back...well you got to." She looked Sora up and down. "Drop your towel."

Sora eyes widened. _'Is she freaking serious...she wants to see me naked. She's got to be kidding'_

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah...I want to see...how **big** you are." she smirked.

_'This is girl is crazy, beyond crazy...I guess it's the only way' _ Sora sighed. He started to unwrapped his towel.

"Oh my gosh Sora, you really were going to show me!" Kairi yelled.

"Huh?" the brunette raised his brow.

The red-head girl started laughing. "I'm going to tell everyone this, Sora I was only playing. You don't got to show me how big you are" Kairi was still laughing.

Sora shook his head and grabbed his boxers. He walked in the bathroom and shut it. "Damn woman" he mumbled.

Several minutes, Sora walked out the bathroom dressed in a white tee, blue jeans and white socks. He went downstairs to see what Kairi was up to.

"Kairi where are you?" Sora then notice that the door to the basement was open. "Kairi, you down here" he asked. He walked down and saw that she was looking at something.

"Sora I didn't know you collect keyblades" she said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I collect them" he said.

"Nice. Looks like you have them all."

"Yeah almost all of them. I had a keyblade named The way of Dawn, but I gave it to Riku. He always use to come here and hold in his hand. Then he would chase people with it. Also I had the Oblivion key but I gave it to Roxas. He had one, but his was broken so I gave him mind."

"Oh that was nice of you."

"Thanks, do you want one?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin your collection Sora" she said.

Sora smiled. "Hey it's alright, I can always get more. Here take this one." He pulled a pink keyblade off the rack which it was hanging on. "Here you go. I forgot the name of it, so you can name it yourself." He hand her the keyblade.

"Wow. It's so pretty, somehow I feel that this keyblade is meant for me Sora" Kairi said admiring the keyblade.

Sora smiled. "Yeah that's what keyblades does to people sometimes. Makes you feel it's meant for you"

Kairi nodded. "Thank you Sora."

"No problem Kairi. So why are you here in early this morning?"

"Oh. Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to come to the mall with me."

"In the morning." Sora said,

Kairi nodded. "So what do you say."

"Mmm I say...no" Sora started walking back up the stairs.

"What? Why!" She followed him.

"Because, I don't like going to the mall, especially with girls. My mom tortures me, Hell I even seen Aerith tortured Cloud when they were together. So i'm not going to the mall just to let you make me carry your bags."

Kairi laughed. "Sora I'm not like that trust me, I promise I won't let you carry all my bags."

Sora slowly turn around. "You swear."

Kairi nodded. "I swear."

Sora sighed. "Fine i'll go."

"Yes." They headed out the door. "Also Selphie is coming too, so good luck carrying her bags." Kairi laughed.

Sora eyes widened.

"I've found out you and Aerith broked up, I want my money Cloud" said Sephiroth.

Cloud sighed. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a twenty and gave it to him. "Here."

Sephiroth took the twenty dollars, but didn't look please. "Wait, I said fifty Cloud!"

"Fifty!" Cloud shouted. "When the hell you said fifty dollars!"

"Fours years ago dumbass!" Sephiroth shouted back.

"Fours ago! How am I suppose to remember that."

"He said fifty Cloud, give the man his money" said Reno.

"Stay out of this Reno!"

"Not my fault you owe him fifty dollars, should of never broken up with Aerith."

"I didn't leave her, SHE LEFT ME STUPID ASS!" Cloud yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE THE MAN HIS MONEY!" Reno yelled back.

"Cloud I told you, ten freshman year, twenty sophomore year, thirty junior year, and senior year **FIFTY DOLLARS!**

"FINE TAKE YOU STUPID ASS MONEY!" Cloud gave him the fifty dollars. Sephiroth examined the money.

"What the hell, this shit is fake...CLOUD!" Sephiroth yelled. Cloud was already gone.

"Ohhhhh man, he played you out, haha" Reno laughed.

"Shut up" Sephiroth growled.

Sora been in the mall for a few hours. Like Kairi promise she wasn't going to let him carry her bags, but he had to carry some bags. Ok not some all bags, from Selphie. Sora sat on the bench tired. He then saw Selphie and Kairi come out a store. Kairi had a bag, while Selphie had four bags.

"Aw no more no more, I already suffered enough. Give me a break" Sora begged.

"Yeah Selphie, give poor Sora a break. He carry most of your bags all over the mall. I mean look at him. He looks like his arm are going to come off, if you give him another."

Selphie sighed. "Fine. I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be back." Selphie went to the food court.

"I told you why I didn't want to go to the mall...with y'all" Sora said.

Kairi laughed. "Hey I kept my promise."

"Yeah. But, she didn't. Damn puppy eyes."

"I know how you feel. No one can't resist Selphie puppy eyes."

"Next time I'm bringing Riku so he can feel my pain." Sora rubbed his arms.

"Don't worry you will be alright...for now."

"Yeah. For now."

At the Arcade two people were looking at Sora and Kairi.

"Hey Gippal, ain't that Kairi" Wakka said patting his friend back.

"Huh what?. Ah shit you made me lose the fight. Now what is it" Gippal said angering since he lost a fight.

"Look" Wakka pointed.

"What the hell. That is Kairi, and who is that guy she is with" Gippal said.

Wakka shrugged. "I don't know. I think he goes to our school."

Gippal nodded. "Yeah I think he does. Call Tidus and tell him what is up."

"Already ahead of ya" Wakka pulled out his cell and dial Tidus numbered. "Ya Ti it's me Wakka, I think we got a problem here."

Cloud was still running. He can here Sephiroth yelling at him from a distance chasing him.

_'Come on Cloud just a few blocks til you reach home' _

"WHEN I CATCH YOU CLOUD, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Sephiroth shouted.

Cloud looked behind him and saw Sephiroth wasn't that far behind him. "Aw shit" Cloud said. He ran faster and turn to a corner.

**BAM.**

Cloud fell on the ground. He had ran into something, or better yet someone.

"Ouch I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Cloud said rubbing his head.

"No it's okay, I wasn't paying attention anyway." Cloud knew that voice.

_'It can't be'_ he thought. He open his eyes and saw her. "Tifa."

"I SEE YOU CLOUD" Sephiroth shouted.

"Shit. Gotta go, nice, bumping into you on accident Tifa" Cloud said as he ran. Sephiroth then ran past Tifa.

"I want my money!"

Tifa just blinked a couple times. Then Reno came walking past her with Sea Salt Ice Cream in his mouth. He stopped and looked at her.

"A bet that went wrong" He said.

"Oh ok" Tifa nodded.

Sora came walking in his house and dropped his self on the couch. "What a day" he mumbled.

Suddenly the door open and was slam closed. Sora looked up and saw Cloud by the door with is back leaning on the door. He was breathing heavily.

"What happen to you?" Sora asked.

Just then someone was banging on the door. "I know your in there Cloud open up." It was Sephiroth.

Sora raised his eyebrow. "Fake money huh?"

Cloud just nodded. "Just help me."

Sora smirked.

"Sora not now."

Sora walked towards the door.

"Ok ok ok, here take it all" Cloud give Sora all his money then ran up the steps. Sora open the door to see Sephiroth.

"Where is Cloud I know he is here" Sephiroth said.

"Oh you just missed him, he went out the back door, he probably running through peoples backyards" Sora said.

Sephiroth growled. "Son of a bitch." He turned around and started running again. Sora closed the door and sat back down on the couch.

"Like I said before...What a day."

**Well, I guess this was probably a very funny chapter. I actually thought of just doing for pages and do a part two of this, but no I wanted to have next chapter of Tidus returns. Oh yes Tidus does return next chapter.**

**Also I've been thinking of what my next story should be. I have thought of a pairing, well I think someone thought of it before me, but anyway. The pairing i thought of was Sephiroth and Paine. Should I do a story with these two or not. I want to hear what you have to say.**

**My other Story I've been working was the destiny highschool. Really just about everyday life in highschool. You know. Should I do that.**

**I've also been thinking of doing this story about the Destiny highschool football team. They are the worst football team, and when they get a new coach name xemnas he wants to make them champions. It will be dramatic and will have romances too. Should I do that one?**

**I really want to bring CloudxTifa to kingdom hearts also.**

**I've also been thinking of doing a Kingdom Hearts Series. Like a anime show. But it won't be base on the video game. **

**So I don't know which one to do next. You got to help me guys!**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	6. He's back

**A/N: I'm going to try to update really really quick, because next month is well, you know. So anyway i'll update faster, i might update sunday or monday. The last chapter I only had a review, aww no. I know sad, but hey atleast it's a hit story with 1561. Let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

It was another Monday morning, which means another week of school. The alarm clock went off and Sora lazily turned it off. He yawned and sat on the edge of his bed. Sora noticed that the house was really quiet.

"Guess everyone left already" he yawned once more. He got of his bed and began his morning routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face, ironing his clothes, and putting them on. Sora grabbed his backpack and his house keys and walked out the door towards school.

Just as he was walking down the block, Kairi came out her house.

"Good morning Sora, mind if I walk with you to school?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure, you can walk with me to school" he said.

She smiled. "Thanks, usually I'll walk to Selphie house and walk with her to schoo, but she already left for school."

"Oh I see" Sora nodded. "So how was your weekend?"

"You should know how it was. Remember we went to the mall Saturday."

"Oh yeah, don't remind."

Kairi laughed. "It was great Sora, we should do it again this weekend."

Sora shook his head. "No, we not going to mall."

"Ok, you choose this time" she said.

"Hmm, Alright then, I was planning to visit my cousin Roxas, I want to know if he won the skateboard contest over the weekend."

"Ok then, I'll go with you."

"But I warn you though Kairi, he has crazy friends."

Kairi nodded. They began talking some more. Suddenly a car honked beside them.

"Hey babe, miss me." Both Kairi and Sora turned their heads to the car.

"Oh my god Tidus!" Kairi shouted. She ran up to the car and gave him a kiss and hug. "I miss you so much Ti, why didn't you text me or call me."

"Oh sorry Kai, I was busy down there. But I did, get you something, I'll show it to you afterschool ok."

Kairi nodded.

"So want to ride in my new car I just brought" Tidus asked.

Kairi frowned. "Um yeah, but..." She turned and looked at Sora.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Sora said. Kairi nodded slowly and went to the passenger side. She didn't want to leave Sora all alone, but he said he will be fine. Before driving away, Tidus stared at Sora and gave him what-are-you-doing-with-my-girl look.

Sora sighed. _'Nice car'_ he thought. He then began walking to school alone.

Cloud arrived in school early, so there wasn't really no one here, except for the people that wanted to do there homework before class start. Cloud sat in his homeroom, he was basically the only person in there.

"I'm bored, I got only twenty five minutes til homeroom begins. I should walk around and see if anyone I know arrived" He said to himself. He got out of his seat and into the hallway. The hallway was a little louder than before. He saw Seifer and Rajin talking about the party on friday, Yuna and Rikku talking. He saw Squall near his homeroom door talking on his cell phone. He looked inside and saw Reno sleeping.

_'Probably had a girl over in his house' _ Cloud thought. Cloud walked in and saw Tifa on the far side on the room. She was also doing homework and seem to be having a hard time with it.

_'This could be my chance'_ Cloud took a deep breathe and walked towards Tifa. "Hey having trouble there?" Cloud asked her.

"Yeah, I don't understand this science crap at all."

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but this is pretty easy. See it's like this" He started to explained her the work she was doing it. Tifa started to understand with each time she nodded.

"Oh I see now, thanks a lot... Cloud right?"

He nodded. "Tifa Lockhart."

She also nodded. "Yeah, you were at the party on friday and you were also running from a silver hair guy, am I correct."

"Yeah, he didn't catch me."

"Reno told me it was a bet that went wrong."

"Well, guess you can say that" he smiled sheepishly.

Tifa laughed. The bell then ringed signaling it was time for homeroom. "Guess, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you in gym class, bye." Cloud left the room.

Reno who was watching the whole thing. clapped really loud. "FINALLY HE HAS DONE IT!" Reno shouted.

Later on during school, it was lunch time. Everyone at the table was quiet.

"Why everyone be quiet all of sudden, TALK DAMNIT" Riku shouted.

"Shut the hell up, I'm doing my essay" Leon said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to fucking sleep here, have you ever stayed up all night with a girl in your house. NO, so shut up" Reno said falling back asleep.

Riku sighed. "Where is Hayner and Cloud."

"Hayner is skipping lunch, and Cloud is over their" Sora pointed to a table.

"Oh, so he is finally talking to her. Hey, why the hell you over, don't you supposed to be sitting over there next to Kairi."

"Yeah, maybe I will" Sora got up and left.

"Oh great, you leaving me to, well forget you too Sora." Riku looked at Reno and Leon. "Maybe I should do my homework also." He took out his notebook and pen.

Sora sat with Kairi and Selphie. They were laughing and joking about what happen over the weekend. Little did they know, they were being watch.

"See Tidus, I told you. She's cheating on you with that guy" Gippal said.

Tidus smirked. "Well, I see we go pay them a visit boys." The others agree and began walking to there table.

On the other side, Sora was laughing on what Selphie was talking about. He though stopped when he saw Tidus and his friends walking to them.

_Uh-oh_ Sora thought. Sora started to feel uncomfortable when they started to sit down.

"Hey babe what's up" said Tidus.

"Nothing much Tidus, what you doing here" Kairi said.

"Oh nothing much, I just seen you guys laughing over here and so I thought why not I come and join."

Kairi laughed a little. "Yeah why not, you are my boyfriend by the way." She took a glance at Sora and notice he was feeling very nervous.

"Um..." Sora stand up. "I...got to...do this thing...with this teacher...about my project...so I'll...catcha ya...later then..." He walked out of the cafeteria.

The guys at the table started to laugh expect for Kairi and Selphie. Selphie glared at Tidus. She knew the reason why he came over was to scared Sora off.

"Why don't you go seat with Yuna" Selphie said as she stood up and also left.

"Huh? What's her problem" Said Tidus.

Sora walked in the hallway, feeling em brassed on what just happen. He did hear them laugh after he walked out.

_'I feel so stupid now, why didn't I just say over at my table, none of this would never happen' _Sora thought.

"Hey Sora you alright?" Selphie asked.

"Oh hey Selphie. Yeah i'm fine, don't worry about it" Sora said.

"I'm sorry about them. Tidus and his friends can be jerk sometimes. Don't let them get to you ok."

"Don't worry about, I'm not. Thanks anyway though Selphie."

"No problem Sora."

School was over and the hallways were crowded again, students were going to there lockers getting want they need for homework tonight.

Cloud open up his locker and picked up the stuff he needed for tonight.

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud turned around and saw Tifa. "Oh hey Tifa, what's up."

"I wanted to ask you if it's okay if you...tutored me in science when I don't get somethings."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Great! Um also, since me and you are on the basketball team. Want to practice together sometime?"

Cloud smirked. "If you can play at my level."

Tifa smirked back. "Will see, well bye."

"Bye" Cloud waved.

Kairi was waiting for Tidus to get his things out his locker so they can go to his house. Kairi hasn't seen Sora since lunch time. She was looking around the hallway looking for him. So sign of him at all.

"Hey Tidus" a female voice called out to him.

"Hey Yuna what's up, I didn't see you all day today."

Kairi rolled her eyes. _'That's because you were hanging out with me today stupid' _ Kairi watched them talked, and then after they were done. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back also.

"What the hell was that" Kairi said sounding angry.

"Oh, just a friendly kiss honey, people do it all the time."

"Oh ok then." Kairi suddenly saw Sora walking by. "Hey Sora."

Sora looked up at Kairi. "Oh h-hey Kairi."

Kairi then surprised Sora by kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you around ok."

"...ok" Sora said walking away.

Tidus glared at Kairi. "Kai, what was that" he pointed at Sora.

"Oh, just a _friendly _ kiss_ honey"_ Kairi said as she walked away.

Tidus growled.

"I'm never washing this cheek" Sora said as he and Riku began walking home together. Sora had told Riku what happen in the hallway between him and Kairi. Riku licked his hand and smacked Sora in the cheek where he was kissed at.

"Ewww, dude, what the hell did you do that for."

Riku laughed. "Now you have to wash it."

Sora frowned. "Just when I was feeling better, you had to spoil with your nasty saliva."

Riku laughed again. "It's a cruel world Sora...it's a cruel world.

**Yes indeed people it's a cruel world. So what you guys think about this chapter. Tell me when you review. Remember i'll update sunday or monday, so be on the look out.**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	7. Trouble

**Hey, I'm updating middle in the evening, like at 6:50 pm. And yes the sun is setting. I wanted to start early, but since i'm a idea machine person. A person ask me to help them with a story and said fine. Mostly took most of the day, but hey atleast i'm updating for you guys. Well let's get this started.**

**Chapter 7.**

The next couple weeks at Destiny Highschool was kinda...well...unusual as you can say. You see, Tidus has now gotten completely jealous of Sora. He has been hanging out with Kairi a lot, and Tidus hates that. He wanted to spend more time with Kairi, but on everyone mind is, why suddenly he wants to hang with his girl and not the new girl Yuna, who he has been flirting with since day one when she gotten here. Sora and Kairi sit together, in classes, lunch and walk home from school together. Tidus even offer rides, but Kairi refuse to get in the car with her boyfriend. Tidus get's very pissed, sometimes he even plan on fighting Sora one day, and give him the beating of his life and not come to this school ever again or be with Kairi.

On the other hand, Cloud and Tifa started to see eachother more often, and talking more often. Cloud doesn't feel nervous talking to her anymore, he feels that when he talks to her or hangs with her, they can anything together since they are so much alike. He found out that Tifa is kinda like a tomboy, she goes to the gym and box on the punching bags. Yes, Cloud has gotten punch by her, and Cloud will tell you, she hits like a dude. As they are spending as much time with eachother, Cloud's ex, Aerith has notice, it hurts her a lot when she sees them together. She deeply do regret breaking up with Cloud, She didn't know why she said they couldn't take it to another level. Even when they talk, it's always short. It's always a, Hi, how are you, you know stuff like that. Cloud was planning to ask Tifa to the April spring dance next month.

As for Riku, well this wasn't his year...well with the ladies. Every girl he talks to rejects him...badly. He doesn't know what is going on with him, at Seifer's party many girls gave him numbers, when he called them, it was mostly the wrong house. He just realize they all played him out giving him fake numbers. The spring dance was next month, and he was currently asking girls out, but many had gotten dates for it. Leon told him the other day that Yuffie once to go to the dance with him. Riku went to find Yuffie and asked her. She said no, because he was going with Reno her crush. Riku got so mad at Leon he brought his keyblade to school and will attack him afterschool was out...school was over and he was waiting for him.

"Today he dies" Riku said angrily digging in his backpack and pulling out his keyblade.

"Riku...is it that serious to bring you keyblade to school?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Yes, you play with Riks heart, you shall feel the warth...of...my Way Of Dawn!" Riku pointed it up to the sky.

Cloud looked at Riku with stupidity. "Shut up, stupid."

"You don't tell me to shut up, or I'll cut with this" Riku pointed at Cloud face who didn't flinch.

"If you don't get that shit out my face, I'm a grab it, and shove it up your ass...hole" Cloud said. Riku stared at Cloud.

"Your nasty" Riku said quietly.

Cloud nodded. "I know...I know."

Leon then appear coming out of the door. "Sup guys" Leon saw Riku pointed his keyblade at him. "Ah shit." Leon started running away.

"Leon! Get back here you faggot. I'm a kill you" Riku shouted chasing him.

Both Sora and Cloud laughed.

"Hey Cloud, you ready" Tifa said running up behind him.

"Yeah I'm ready. We going to the gym to practice alright" Cloud said to Sora.

"Yeah, catch ya later and bye Tifa" Sora waved and began walking down the street. Kairi wasn't walking with Sora today because she didn't come to school. Sora was going to see if Kairi is ok and why she didn't want to go to school today. As he arrived he saw her on her porch.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" Sora asked walking towards her.

"Oh hey Sora. Hold on Selphie" She said putting her cell away. "What's up."

"Oh nothing. Why you didn't you come to school today, you don't look sick or anything."

Kairi laughed. "So you were thinking about me huh?"

Sora blushed. "Yeah I guess..."

Kairi smiled. "Well i'm glad you care, but I didn't come to school today because, well you know when you wake up in the morning and you don't feel like going to school today."

Sora nodded. "Oh I see, I have one of those."

"Yeah, so that's why. But hey atleast tomorrow is start of another weekend. So are we finally going to your cousin house tomorrow."

"Yeah" Sora nodded.

"Great, I want to see how crazy he his."

"Oh he is, trust me. Well I'll call you later ok."

"Alright. Oh shit, I forgot Selphie was on the phone." Kairi picked up her cell. "Hello...hello...oh i'm sorry Selphie i was talking to Sora...ok i'll tell him...Sel say hi."

"Hi, well bye Kairi,"

"Bye Sora" she waved as he enter his house. Tomorrow they were going to Roxas house.

Sora stand outstide Kairi house the next day. Today they were going to his cousin house. They didn't go couple weeks before because he was at another skateboard contest. Sora stand outside leaning against the house whistling. The door open revealing Kairi.

"Ummm, who you trying to impress" Sora said looking at her pink outfit.

She winked at him. "No one...why you ask."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Let's just Kairi, and if your trying to impress my cousin he already has someone that impresses him...if you know what I mean" he winked.

Kairi gasped. "Sora...that's nasty."

Sora laughed. "No Kairi, I mean he has girlfriend."

"Oh." She laughed. They began walking towards his cousin house. They were happily chatting when Kairi cell rung.

"Hold on Sora" she answer her cell phone. "Hello...oh hi mom...yeah...you sure...um ok...fine...I'll be there." Kairi sighed. "It was my mom, she want me to come home and help her with the food because she going to my aunt and uncle house who having a family cook out...I'm sorry."

Sora smiled. "It's okay, you'll come next time ok. Catch you later."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get back ok. Bye bye." Kairi started walking the opposite direction.

_'Looks like i'm going by myself today'_ Sora started walking to Roxas place. When he turned the corner he suddenly stop. What he saw in front of him made him nervous.

"Well, if it isn't the guy that's taking my girlfriend away from me" Tidus said looking at Sora. Tidus wasn't only either. His friends was also with him.

"Look, I don't have time for this Tidus so, just leave me alone for today" Sora said walking by them, but was stop by Gippal.

"Woah woah, where you think you going buddy" Gippal said putting his hand on Sora shoulder and pushing him back. "You ain't going nowhere my friend."

"I don't want no trouble you guys, so just let me go." The guys surrounded Sora.

"Oh you don't, well you started the trouble by hanging with my girl a lot. I've been waiting for this day too" Tidus said.

Sora tried to get through them, but they push him back against the wall. Sora got mad and punch a guy in the face. Immediately he was punch back by Tidus and everyone started punching and kicking him to the ground. Sora was hopeless, he felt the kicks to his stomach and he was started to spit up some blood. They continue to jump him until they were stop by a voice.

"HEY!" It was a Axel voice. "Who you jumping over there!" Axel shouted running towards along with a blond hair girl.

They stop beating Sora and Tidus got the last hit before running away. Axel finally came to see Sora in pain holding his stomach.

"Damn Sora you alright" Axel said kneeling down.

"Ah fuck" Sora sit up holding his stomach in pain. His lip was bleeding and he has red marks on the left side of his face.

"Hey Larxene you got tissue?" Axel asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah I believe I do" she said digging in her purse and taking a piece of tissue out.

"Here man" Axel said giving him the tissue.

"Thanks" Sora mumbled.

"Damn, they got you good, why they jumped you anyway."

"Because I'm talking to Kairi. Son of a bitch, i'll get him back."

Axel shook his head. "Come on let's take you to Roxas, you were heading there right?"

Sora nodded.

"Good, Come on Lar help me with him."

She nodded and help Axel with Sora and take him to Roxas place.

**I was going to stop it there when he met Tidus, but I figure I do the fight scene. Next chapter it's not over yet. So be on the look at.**

**Also I have this idea for a kingdom hearts fic. No I'm not doing it, but if anyone want to hear the idea then i'll tell you, when you say it in your review. After I tell you do you want to do it or not. It does involve SorxKai and RoxxNami .**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	8. Double Trouble

**Once again i'm updating around 6:40 and hopefully i'll be done before 8. If i get distracted then i'll be done around 11 and you guys are anxious to read this chapter. Also i will tell you guys the idea at the end of the story. I said i didn't want to do it, but if you want me to write it then i'll do it, but i also having another story i'm planning after this. If you want to to this idea then, let me know when you review. Ok enough talk i'm wasting your time, go on and read it.**

**Chapter 8**

"So you got jump huh" Roxas said handing Sora a pack of ice in plastic. He put it righ side of his face since there was a bruise there.

"Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you" Sora said.

Roxas laughed. "By some little punks." Sora glared.

"Oh Roxas shut up please, like you never got jump before. And if i'm correct you got jump by little punks" Namine said.

Roxas immediately stopped laughing and frowned. "I told you, I didn't start with those little kids. It was Demyx. He knows damn he can't fight."

"And you know damn well that your friends are stupid" Namine said while whiping some blood off Sora lips. Sora chuckled a little. He likes it when these two argue of over things, even though they are together they act like they already married. Sora was surprise how she was acting, before she was quiet and shy. But, after she and Riku decided to be just friends, she met Roxas and she suddenly changed.

"Hey! They not stupid...there are...themselves" Roxas shrugged.

Namine raised her eyebrow. "Themselves huh? Ok how come everytime you guys go somewhere you always bring a video camera with you?"

"Yeah, you guys always doing something stupid when bring your video camera" Sora added.

Roxas smacked his forehead and sighed. "I told you guys, we are doing a reality t.v show. It will be call Roxas and his dudes...or buds...but anyway, we going to send it to whoever and let them know we have the talent to be famous."

Namine sighed. "Roxas I love you and all, but...your stupid."

Roxas nodded. "I know...it's a damn shame."

Namine shook her head and turn her attention to Sora. "Well anyway...who beat you up anyway?"

"Tidus and his stupid friends of his" Sora answered.

"Tidus...Tidus Taylor" Roxas said.

Sora nodded.

"Why he do it?" Namine asked.

Sora sighed. "Because I'm hanging with Kairi...his girl."

"The girl that lives next door to you?"

Sora nodded once again.

"That's messed up" Roxas said. "Tidus lives around my area and I be seeing him with all these girls around his house, or anywhere. Now when you talking to his girlfriend, he gets mad at you and beats you up alongside with his friends. That's a jerk right there."

"Yeah he is a jerk. He even tried to talk to me one time, I don't go with playboys" Namine pointed out.

Sora nodded. "Yeah I know. Roxas do me a favor and called my parents and tell them i'm staying at your house for the weekend."

"Alright" Roxas went in the kitchen to call Sora's parents.

"So...how are going to get him back?" Namine asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know...but I'll find a way."

The weekend was over and Monday rolled around again. Sora left Roxas house at around 6:30am and was now heading home. When he got home he saw his dad leaving the house for work.

"Good morning son, how was weekend with Roxas house?" his father asked.

Sora shrugged. "It was fine, but I don't want to go to school today."

His father raised his eyebrow. "How come, you sick or something."

Sora shook his head. "I'll tell you why." Sora told his father what happen on Saturday when he was going to Roxas house with Kairi. When he suddenly got jumped by her boyfriend and his friends. He understood and let Sora stayed home for a couple of days. He walked in the house and saw Cloud near the door.

"So that's why you stay over at Roxas house Saturday?" Cloud asked.

"You heard us huh."

Cloud said nothing but nodded.

"You planning on fighting him, huh."

"Maybe" Cloud answered and walked out the door. _'You mess with Sora you mess with me'_ Cloud thought while walking down the street.

Cloud arrived in school in frustration, He was looking for Tidus immediately. He asked anyone in the hallway if they have seen Tidus. Some said no, other say he come to stay late. Cloud knew he had homeroom with him and normally he doesn't be there on time so most time he misses since he late most of the time.

"Hey Cloud what's wrong with you" Tifa called out to him when she saw him stomping off.

Cloud sat down at his desk in homeroom. "Tidus" he said angrily.

Tifa was confused. "Tidus...what about him?"

"Him and his stupid ass friends beat Sora up over the weekend" Cloud said in a calm yet anger tone.

"What!" Tifa gasped. "Are you serious?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah that's why Sora not coming to school today."

"Oh. Is he alright."

"He looked fine, just a bruise and cut on his lip. He's fine though...but he won't be" Cloud pointed at Tidus who enter the classroom. Tifa knew a fight was about to happen. She wanted to stop Cloud, but then again she wanted to see him beat Tidus ass because he deserved it.

"What your problem!" Cloud shouted at Tidus.

Tidus looked confused. "What you tallking about Cloud."

"Who you know damn well what I'm talking about, don't fucking stupid!" Cloud shouted once more. This time people in the hallway went to see what the commotion was all about.

"Why you trying to start trouble already Cloud!" Tidus shouted back.

"You know that I'm talking about, you and your stupid ass friend jumped my brother Sora over the weekend!"

"Sora!"

"Yeah Sora, you jumped him because he was hanging out with Kairi."

"Cloud that's not even your real brother, if it wasn't for that family your ass will still be an orphan." That hit the spot.

"Oh shit." Leon coughed.

Cloud balled up his fist and step closer to Tidus face. "What did you say" Cloud gritted his teeth.

"You heard me. I don't have to repeat my self" he respond. Cloud glared at Tidus while he glared back. People around them were wondering who was going to swing first, it was about to get to that point when Cloud lift up his fist a bit, but a teacher came in and told them to get back to there classes. Cloud told Tidus he will see him later, and Tidus said whatever.

When Kairi came to school with Selphie by her side, she saw people walking away from a classroom and saying that a fight was about to happen between Cloud and Tidus.

"What you think happen Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know Selphie, but I'll ask Tidus later." The two then head to class.

Lunchtime came and the word got out on what happen this morning between Tidus and Cloud. Leon and Reno were the only two at the table today. Cloud was working on a project in a different class, Sora was absent from school and Riku didn't come to lunch.

"Why Riku didn't come to lunch?" Reno asked.

"Because he doesn't want to fight Tidus now or any of his friends. You know Riku has a temper problem and one look at them this whole lunchroom will be messed up" Leon said.

"I guess he knows too huh.?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, Cloud told him and Riku was mad as hell. He said he will deal with them afterschool. Him and Cloud will."

"Does Kairi know about it?"

"Do I know what" Kairi said coming and sitting with them. "Mind if I join you guys, Selphie has to skip lunch to make up for a test. So what happen this morning."

"I think you mean what happen on Saturday" Reno said.

"What happen on Saturday then?" Kairi asked.

"You don't know. Weren't you with Sora on Saturday" Leon said.

"Yeah, but I went home again since my mom needed me."

"So you weren't there when Sora got jumped"Reno said.

"What, he got jumped by who."

"Your boyfriend in his friends" Leon replied.

"I can't believe this...I'm leaving him afterschool" Kairi said.

Suddenly Hayner came in and sat down.

"Another fight was about to happen just now" Hayner said to everyone.

"Between who?" Leon asked.

"Riku and Gippal."

"How did this start?" Reno asked.

"Well I don't how know it started, but when I was out of the restroom I saw Gippal push Riku, and Riku push Gippal back hard as hell to the locker. Gippal got up and said who the hell you think you pushing, and Riku said who the hell you think you messing with. They were about to fight when the prinicpal came and send them to the office."

Kairi sighed. "This is pointless. All thanks to Tidus" she said looking at him far across the lunchroom. He saw him laughing with his friends and his arm around a girl shoulder._ 'That's it...it's over_'

School was out and many fights were about to happen in the school. Once again Cloud got into an argument with Tidus. Cloud only pushed him back and was about to punch him, but Aerith stopped him before he did. People were waiting outside to see them fight. Little did that know someone was coming to deal with Tidus on his own. People surrounded both Cloud and Tidus, they were about to fight when they interrupted by someone walking between through the crowd. People knew who it was.

"Sephiroth" Cloud said.

"Cloud move, I got to chat with Tidus here." Cloud nodded and backed away. Everyone knew who Sephiroth is, they all know he can fight very well and can put someone out or in a coma.

"You Tidus" Sephiroth pointed at him.

Tidus nodded slowly. He was scared of Sephiroth now.

"You see, I heard from my friend Axel, you beat up Sora along with your friends. I talk to Sora today about it. He told me why you did it, because he was jealous that he was with your girlfriend a lot. But tell me this though Tidus, how come she can't get mad at you" Sephiroth pointed at Kairi. "When your the one who's with different girls everyday. I be seeing you around Tidus so you can't lie to me, or anyway. We all know that your cheating on Kairi."

Tidus looked at Kairi who glared at her.

"You see I can kick your ass. Like I kick his ass before" he pointed at Gippal who gulped. "And his too" he pointed at Wakka. "At the same damn time."

Tidus couldn't say anything, Sephiroth had really put him out and everyone now knew who Tidus really is.

"You see i'm not going to fight you, but you know I got a message from Sora."

"What...is it" Tidus finally spoken.

"Oh simple...it's this" Sephiroth punched Tidus in the face. Tidus fall to the ground, he felt his and nose starting to bleed litterally.

"Woah" everyone said. It only took one punch and Tidus was bleeding.

"Next time I hear you messing with any friends of mine and beating them up for no reason...you and your friends are dead." Sephiroth walked away. Then Kairi stepped up to Tidus who was getting up.

**SMACK!**

"Woah, she smacked the hell out of him"Seifer said through the crowds.

"That gotta hurt" Rikku replied.

"Hells yeah, it's making my cheeks hurt" Reno also said.

Tidus was shock she smacked him.

"Me and you...are done!" Kairi shouted and walked away. Most of the people started clapping. She finally got rid of the playboy.

"Way to go Kairi"Selphie high fived her.

"Thanks Sel...I'm glad i'm free from that jerk" she smiled.

"Haha...me too, now what are you going to do now since your single. I know date Sora."

Kairi blushed and smiled. "Speaking of Sora I have to see him, see you later Selphie" she waved and headed to his home.

**Yeah she is done with Tidus and now Sora has the chance. Ok anyway, you want to know the idea right, ok here it is.**

**Kairi is a playgirl at her highschool, she sleeps with guys and breaks there heart in the end. She likes doing what she doing because she feels it's to teach guys lesson how heartbroken girls are when they break theres. Her friends Namine and Selphie do it as well. When a new boy show's up. Sora she wants to do the same with him, but when she gets closer to him she starts to change her mind and really what to be with him since he has been heartbroken before many times. Also Namine meets this boy name Roxas, he goes to the same school with them. His a quiet person but very smart. But people pick on him and class him a nerd and a geek because of his straight A's he get. No he doesn't dresses up like a nerd or a geek. So when they pair to do this project she starts to protect him later on when he still getting picked on and doesn't care about her popularity anymore. Ummm I don't have ideas for selphie side, but i might change to a differ person. That is if you people want me to do this. But if you do it then you can come with ideas for her side story. And those three only do it to the guys that broken other girls hearts. Like playboys.**

**I hope I didn't offend no one, I apologize if I did. If you want to do this idea then let me know in the review. And other people that's reading this don't steal this without my permission...GOT IT!**

**Ok anyway, i'm planning on another kh fic later.**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**

**So remember tell me if you want to do this. Or you want me to do it.**


	9. Just a little chit chat

**Hey sorry for the late update, I was working on my other story. It's a Tekken story, if you want to check it out then you can, if you want. I didn't really have ideas for this chapter so it maybe be short, but the others will be longer I promise. Oh yeah I should of warned some people about this story, and yes the people here are OOC if you haven't notice already. But if you haven't notice, well now you know. So next time I'll warn you guys ok.**

**Chapter 9.**

Kairi waved Selphie goodbye and head towards Sora house. She was so excited to tell him the good news, that her and Tidus are done. But wait, why is she so excited about telling him anyway? That though played in her mind for awhile. Is it because she started to like him? Why is it everytime that she is around him she feels comfartable, it's like she can talk to him about everything and he will listen. Maybe Kairi is starting to like Sora.

Anyway, she arrived at his house and begin to feel nervous.

_'Ok why all of sudden I'm nervous...it's just Sora. Knock on the door and tell him the good news'_ She raised her hand to the door ready to knock, but she stopped.

She stomped her foot on the ground. "It's not that hard Kairi, just knock on the door" she said to herself. She was ready to knock again, but again she stopped.

"Ok maybe I should ring the doorbell." She was going to ring the doorbell, but she stopped once again.

Kairi sighed. "Why this is so hard to do?"

"What is so hard to do?" someone said.

Kairi looked up and came face to face with Sora.

"S-sora" Kairi blushed. Their faces were close to eachother, there noses almost touching.

"Um Hi Kairi, what you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well...I...uh...wanted to...um tell...you...um...something" She said.

"Oh ok...well come in" Sora step aside to let Kairi in. "Can I get you anything to eat, drink..." Sora offered.

"No i'm fine." She sat down on the couch, and Sora sat next to her, not to close though.

"So, what you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well first, I want to know what happen between you and Tidus" she answered.

Sora sighed. "I was prepared for this, does everyone know about thi-" Sora was cut off by banging on his door.

"SORA OPEN UP, OPEN UP, HE'S AFTER ME AGAIN!" It was Cloud outside the house.

"Uh, hold on" Sora got up and open the door. Cloud came busting in, knocking Sora on the floor and slamming the door behind him. He was panting very hard.

"Ow! My head...guess Sephiroth was chasing you again" Sora said rubbing his head.

Cloud nodded. "I think I lost him though...oh hi Kairi, what you doing here?"

"Um, just have a little chit chat with Sora" she replied.

"Oh, so you going to tell him about your break up with Tidus."

"What!" Sora shouted. "You guys broke up?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I came over here to tell you...**myself**" she glared at Cloud. "But, yeah we did."

"Really! What happen?"

"Wel-" Kairi started, but was cut off by Cloud.

"Oh man you should have been their Sora, since you already know I heard what happen between you and Tidus, I tried to fight him twice. Riku also got in a fight with Gippal. Well almost got in a fight. Then afterschool Sephiroth came and beat Tidus ass with one punch. Then after that Kairi came up and smacked the hell out of Tidus. I'm telling her smack was like...SMACK!" Cloud rambled on.

"Cloud!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh, yeah Kairi what's up."

"Can you like go somewhere else. I was going to tell Sora what happen myself."

"Oh really?"

Kairi nodded.

"Oh...should of said so..." Kairi smacked her forehead. Cloud walked in the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So, that's what happen" Kairi grinned.

"Oh...well. Wow it's drama at school today huh?"

"Yeah pretty much was drama at school today" Kairi added.

Sora nodded. "If I were their it would have been worse."

"But, how did Sephiroth know about it before everyone?" she asked.

"Oh, he came by today and I told him what happen. I told him not to start anything I can handle myself when I returned, but I guess he took matters into his own hands right."

"Yeah, it only took one punch. I'm surprise Tidus didn't fight back."

"Better be glad he didn't or he would have been in a worse state."

Kairi shrugged. "Well, I don't give a damn what happen to Tidus, Sephiroth should of beat him up more, but my slap finish it off." Kairi smiled.

"You must have a very powerful slap then, just don't slap me ok."

"If you be a good boy I won't smack you."

"Don't worry I will"Sora laughed.

Kairi laughed. "Well, I should be going now, I have so much homework to do today."

Sora nodded and walked her to the door and open it for her. "Ok take care Kairi."

"Yeah you too Sora, bye" she waved.

"Bye" he waved back and shut the door.

Sora sighed. "I'm in love with that girl."

"Ah ha I knew it, I'm going to tell everyone know" Cloud stood their smirking.

"Ah shit" Sora said banging his head on the wall.

**Well I told you guys it was going to be a short chapter. But I think overall it was good. After this fic, I'm planning to do a Roxas Namine fic, so i'm currently thinking of plots. Well you know what to do read and give me a review. Gotta go, I smell the cookies already. **

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	10. Apology

**There is no excuse why I'm updating very late and we all know why. School! And i'm a Junior! So which means extra homework each night and study each night for my exams which is in March. I know it's for away, but it's an important. I must pass it with a 200 or more to graduate from high school. So the late update is no excuse. My fellow readers please be patient with my slow update and others too because school is important at the moment. This chap maybe short, well at least i'm updating.**

**Chapter 10**

"Aw man!" Sora shouted as he ran towards the school. "Why didn't anybody wake me up. I told mom I need an alarm clock since Roxas _borrow_ mine and never gave it back." Sora looked at his watch it was 8:10. _'I have only 5 minutes to get to class'._ Sora turned a corner and made it to Destiny High. He ran upstairs to his locker. He tried to open his locker quickly as he can, but it wouldn't open. The late bell rung and Sora banged his locker with is fist and surprise it open up.

"I need a new lock" Sora mumbled to his himself. He gather the books he needed for first period and shut his locker. When he did, Tidus was by him leaning against his locker. Sora jumped a little, but glared at him.

"What do you want?" Sora asked him coldy.

Tidus was glaring too, but his face soften up and he spoke. "Forgiveness" he answered.

Sora was confuse. "What? Forgiveness?."

"Yeah yeah, forgiveness. After what happen over the weekend" he said.

Sora raised his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he can trust him. Was he for real or playing mind games?

"I thought about what I've done, and it was immature for me to do. I know you and Kairi are best friends now and seeing you guys together is what got me jealous. I never use to hang out with her like that before. Well, you probably know it's over between me and her. I still want to be friends with her and...I want to be friends with you. So what do you say" Tidus smiled a little.

_'Should I forgive him or not...you know what, I'll give him a shot.' Sora thought._

Sora's expression changed into a smile. "Hmm...alright then."

"So are we cool?" Tidus held out his hand.

Sora nodded and shook it. "Yeah were cool."

Tidus smile once more. "Great. My other friends may apology to you later today. I'll see you at lunch." Tidus then walked to class.

_'I guess it was alright to trust Tidus...Ahh damn I just wasted twenty minutes...I guess I have afterschool detention with Xemnas' _Sora headed to English slowly.

"I hate this" Sora said slamming his locker.

"Hey! Watch it, you always slam my head into your locker!" Riku yelled.

"My fault. It's just that I got detention. Well, two detentions actually." Sora sighed.

"Wow, Sora the boy who rarely gets in trouble in school gets detenion. I'm shock" Riku said pretending to be amazed.

Sora glared at him. "Shut up doofus."

Riku grinned.

"Anyway, why are you so happy today?" Sora asked while they started walking to lunch.

"Because in Chemistry class, this girl ask me to the dance." Riku did a little a dance.

"Hooray, lets celebrate" Sora said sarcastically.

"Don't hate since you don't have one"Riku smirked.

"Actually I do" Sora said sitting down at the table.

"Oh really, who? Your mom." Riku laughed.

Sora too laugh, but his was fake and he hit Riku in head.

"Hey!" Riku rubbed his cheek.

"Haha, now thats funny." Sora laughed.

"Shut up. Now who you asking?" he asked.

"Kairi duh. Her and Tidus not together, so this is my opportunity to ask her."

"Uh-huh, why don't you ask her now...hey Kairi, over here!" Riku yelled.

Sora turned around to see Kairi coming and turned back to Riku. "What the hell are you doing" he whispered.

"Doing you a favor friend." Riku grinned.

Kairi came over. "Hey Riku and Sora."

"Hey Kairi, Sora what's to ask you something." He winked.

"Oh, what do you want to ask me Sora." she leaned down to his face.

Sora blushed. "Uh..." He look at Riku who was grinning. Sora wanted to punch that grin off his face.

He turned back to Kairi. "Well, uh...where did you get that outfit, it looks so good on you?"

Riku's grin faded.

"Oh, well I got this fro-"

"That's not what he wanted to ask you" Riku cut in.

"Hey guys" Cloud said quietly sitting down.

"Hey Cloud. What's wrong with you?" asked Sora.

Cloud sighed. "Well just a few minutes ago I try to ask Tifa to the dance, but he didn't happen because Aerith came over, just as I was about to ask her out and she reminded me that I promise her to the dance first. So yeah i'm going to the dance with Aerith, and Tifa didn't seem she care at all. I bet she was hoping I ask her."

"Don't feel bad Cloud" Kairi said.

"Yeah Cloud, don't feel bad. Things will get better" Sora said.

"It is your fault though. You forgot the promise you told Aerith, and now you were going to break that promise by going with Tifa." Riku said. "And you said you never break your promises."

"Riku your not helping" Kairi said. "Don't listen to him Cloud."

Cloud sighed. "He's right anyway, I did promise Aerith and I'm always broken it." Cloud stood up. "I'll catch you guys later." He walked out the lunch room.

Sora and Kairi glared at Riku.

"What! He said I was right. Hey you know what, that's the first time he said I was right about something. This calls for a celebration." Riku does a little dance.

Sora and Kairi sighed. "What an idiot" they both muttered.

The school day was over and everyone crowded the hallways getting ready to leave for home. Sora had two detentions today which means thirty minutes each. He went to his locker and gather the homework he can do during detention.

"Hey Sora." Kairi came over.

"Hey Kai what's up."

"Do you want to come with me to get some ice cream. My treat" she said happily.

Sora sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't. I have detention today. Two actually."

"Oh." Kairi was disappointed. "But maybe next time we can go together."

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Why do you have detention for anyway?" she asked.

"Well, one is for being late to class and two is because my cell phone rung in class. Why the hell did Roxas call me anyway. I told him not to do it. But oh well."

"Hey... your Kairi right" a voice spoke.

Both Kairi and Sora saw Yuna.

"Um yeah I'm Kairi. What's up."

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Um yeah,sure...I'll be back Sora."

Sora nodded and watch as they went somewhere across the hall and began talking. Sora can tell they were talking about Tidus. Few moments later they seperated and Kairi came back.

"It was about Tidus huh."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, she told me that Tidus never told her about me or mention he had a girlfriend. She didn't mean to hurt me. If she would of known, she wouldn't have been close to him. So we kinda on the same page, we both feel we've been cheating on."

"Oh I see. Yuna seems like a nice girl. She might not be the type to do those things" Sora said.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah your right. Well, I must be going now. I'll call talk to you later when you are done with your detentions."

"Yeah see" he waved at her as she left. Sora sighed. _'Why don't I have the courage to ask her out'_ he thought.

"Oh Sora, your ten minutes late to your detentions. Which means you will be here an extra ten minutes" Mr Xemnas said.

"Ah damn" Sora smacked his forehead.

**Yeah I told you it was short, but what heck anyway I updated. Finally! The dance is only two chapters away and will Sora ask Kairi in the next chapter. I hope so. **

**Anyway I thought of a another story. This one, will be an Action/Adventure type. It's call Kingdom Hearts: The Souless. It's right after the third adventure. So it will be the fourth adventure. **

**What the plot is about, is that Sora and the gang hear about a new race of evil coming up, The Souless. The Souless are just like the heartless, but are stronger and deadlier than them. But that won't be their only problem. They also have to know about themselves. Like Sora and Roxas. Sora is having trouble controlling his Anti-Form and he could turn into a heartless soon and As for Roxas, he keeps having visons of all 12 people of the organization and telling him to reform it back. **

**It may sound interesting or not but hey story will be good. I might post it next month or around December.**

**Peace to you xjmaster.**


	11. Paine Killer

**It's been like a month since I updated this story right? Yeah, school is getting in the way and I'm working my butt off this year. I can't believe I made honor roll, I haven't made honor roll since seventh grade. Anyway, i know most people seen the ps3 commercial and I'm addicted to it. To bad that i can't one this year, maybe I'll get it next year, if the price goes down. Well lets go on with the story.**

**Chapter 11.**

Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Leon were sitting at the their usual lunch table. Sora was eating a bag of potato chips, Riku and Leon were listening to their I-pods while Cloud was playing a game on his cell phone.

"The dance is tomorrow right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah..."Cloud answered.

"You sound as if you don't want to go to the dance," Leon said.

"He does, but not with the right girl," Riku spoked.

"Ohhhh, let me guess. You wanted to ask Tifa, but your going with a different girl."

"That different girl is his ex...Aerith." Riku said.

Leon shook his head. "Poor Cloud. You'll be my friend"Leon said patting Cloud's back. Cloud rolled his eyes and continue playing the game on his cellphone.

"Who you taking Leon?" Sora asked while putting two chips in his mouth.

"I'm going by myself," Leon said.

"Why?"

Leon shrugged.

"It's because he doesn't want people to think he is cheating on Rinoa."Riku smirked.

"Shut up." Leon growled

Riku grinned and turn to Sora. "So Sora, did you ask her yet?"

Sora turned to Riku. "Ask who?"

"Don't play dumb with me idiot, you know who I'm talking about."

Sora sighed. "No." he said quietly.

"Did I hear you say no?"Riku asked giving him the tell-me-I-didn't-hear-that look.

Sora respond back with the yes-you-did-hear-that look.

Riku smacked his forehead. "Ah Sora, My weeks of training you for this moment. Hasn't that done anything for you."

"Riku I'm just to scare to ask her. What if she rejects me and I'll feel like a complete idiot."

"You want know till you find out. So ask her already man. Tomorrow is the damn dance."

Sora sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but who are you taking to the dance?"

"Some girl name Paine,"Riku simply said.

Sora choked on his chips, Leon dropped his I-pod down, and Cloud lose the game.

"P-paine,"Sora stuttered.

Riku nodded. "Yes...Paine. Why you all staring at me like that?"

"Are you talking **The Paine**..."Leon said.

"Also known as **The Paine Killer**..."Cloud said.

Riku looked confuse. "All I know is that a girl name...Paine ask me to the dance and I accept."

All three still stared at him.

"What?! Shes not ugly!"

"We not saying she is ugly...Riks...she is...pretty...but..."Sora decided not finish the sentence.

"She is just...well...um..."Leon looked at Cloud for help.

"I can't believe I lost..."Cloud said looking at his cellphone. Leon elbowed him. "Huh? What? Oh yeah...she is...kinda..."

"Kinda what...crazy." Riku laughed.

Sora, Leon and Cloud nodded slowly...very slow.

Riku stopped laughing immediately and saw the seriousness on their faces. "Ah damn." The bell rung and lunch was over.

_'And I thought I had it bad' _Sora thought and headed to gym class.

"I really do like her, but I just don't know what to do."

"..."

"I mean I really liked it her every since I first laid my eyes on her. I barely spoke to her, and now here I am, being her very best friend."

"..."

"The dance is tomorrow and I really want to ask her out before the day is over. But, I just don't know how to ask her. If I ask her and I get rejected by her, I'll feel like a complete dummy. What do you think I should do."

"..._Chirp Chirp."_ The bird chirped.

Sora sighed. "Why am I asking you for. I can't understand bird language."

The bird chirped once more and flew away. Sora sighed once more.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora looked up and saw Kairi running towards him. "Hey, why are you here alone and not playing with us."

Sora shrugged. "I just don't feel like doing anything today for gym."

"Oh. Are you feeling okay, because the Sora I know always participate."Kairi sat next to him.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about something...well someone."

"Oh, I bet you have a crush on this someone." Kairi giggled.

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah...I guess you can say that."

Kairi got up. "Well I'll leave you since you thinking really heard about your crush. I'll see you later okay."

Just ask she was about to walk off, Sora called her back. "Hey Kai."

She turned around. "Yeah Sora." She stared at him.

"Um...nevermind."

"You sure you don't want to ask me nothing?"

Sora nodded. "I'm positive."

"Hmm...okay. See you later." She ran off back onto the field.

_'No I'm not positive Kairi. I do want to ask you something, but I'm afraid to ask you.'_

School was over and the halls were crowded with students heading home. Sora went to his locker and took the things he needed to take home. He close his locker and was about to leave till he saw Kairi by her locker ready to leave.

Sora took a deep breathe. _'It's now or never Sora'_ he walked over to Kairi, just as she was was closing her locker.

"H-hey Kai."

"Oh hi Sora, what's up?"

"Well remember earlier at gym, when I didn't had nothing to ask you?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

Sora scratched his head. "Well, I actually did had to ask you something."

"Oh. Well, I had a feeling you kinda did. So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Sora became nervous. "Um...well...I just...wanted...to know...well if you...don't want...but if you do...want to...um...maybe...I'm not...exactly sure...if you want to...but...um...would you...

"He wants to know if you'll go to the dance with him." The person said walking by.

"Yeah I wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me...hey wait a minute." He saw Fuujin walking down the hall.

_'Thanks a lot fuu'_ Sora turned back to Kairi. "Well yeah, what she said. So will ya."

Kairi smiled. "Of course."

"Really?! That's great!" he shouted.

Kairi laughed. "Well, I'll see you later Sora. Bye."

"Bye." When he saw her walked out the building, he did a little dance.

"Why are you so happy?" Riku asked walking down the hall with a girl walking beside him.

"Because I did it."

"You _did it..._In the damn hallway!" Riku shouted. "Man your sick."

Sora was confused. "Um, I did it. I asked Kairi to the dance."

"Oh, I thought you actually..._did it_...in the hallway just now." Riku laughed.

"What?! No you pervert!" Sora notice a girl was beside him. "Um...H-hi Paine."

"Hello." she greeted.

"Oh yeah, this is the girl that ask me out." Riku lean forward to Sora's ear. "The girl you told me that is the Paine Killer." he whispered.

Sora nodded.

"Anyway, I'm glad you ask her. I'm proud you buddy." Riku patted his back.

A kid walked back and _accidentally_ bumped into Riku.

"Hey watch where your going!" Riku yelled at the boy.

The boy looked him up and down and kept walking.

"Hey! He said watch where you going. I suggest you apologize."Paine said.

"Psh whatever." He kept walking.

Paine cracked her knuckles and ran up behind the guy. She put him in a full nelson and banged his head into the locker several times.

"Oh man, that gots to hurt." Sora said.

Riku couldn't say anything. He was shock that this girl was beating this boy up.

Paine dragged the boy back to Riku and Sora. "Now apologize or else." she growled.

"I'm sorry." he cried

Riku just nodded slowly.

"Now get out of here and don't like me see you bump into my boyfriend again!" she yelled.

"Boyfriend." Sora repeated what Paine said at the end.

The boy got up and ran for his life.

Riku was stunned. He couldn't believe they were right. She is the Paine Killer.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Riku." Paine said and walked out the building.

Sora turned to the stunned Riku. "She's your girfriend?"

Riku didn't move or say anything. But he began to grinned. "Now she is!"

Sora shook his head. "Uh-oh."

**And that's the end of chapter 11. Sora finally ask Kairi to the dance. Now you guy see who Riku is going with to the dance. Paine! I wanted to see how will Riku react when he got a girlfriend that is tougher than him. Paine seems to fit the description. I'll try to update chapter 12 probably a little quicker, if i find anytime to. **

**Peace to you xjmaster.**

**Ps:Remember to read my other Kh fic. I'll update that one on monday.**


	12. WHAT!

**I know its been a year and a MONTH! Since I've updated Girl Next Door and you probably want to kill me. Don't worry though, this is story is almost over. (Gasps) Yes I said it, this story is almost over. It was suppose to be two chapters left, but I'm not doing the dance scene. So after this chapter, the next one will be the final chapter. Then thats when you guys can kill me or...thank me for finishing this story.**

_Chapter 12 WHAT?!_

_Everything seemed to slow down for Sora and Kairi. It was like all the other couples that were slow dancing were moving faster than them both. Both were dancing very close to each other, their chests were touching and they could hear their hearts pounding with one another and their hands were locked together._

_Kairi laid her head on Sora's shoulder and inhale his scent and closed her eyes._

"_Kairi" Sora said her name softly._

"_Mmm" Kairi replied with her eyes still close._

_Sora's heart started pounding faster and at one point he thought he may catch a heart attack. Sora knew this was the perfect time to tell Kairi his feelings for all these years. This could be his only time to spill the beans and if he miss this opportunity, he'll regret it for life. _

_Sora took a deep breath and finally opened up. "Kairi, I love you." _

_Kairi shot her eyes open and looked at the brunette who was blushing. Kairi felt her burning up as well and she too felt her heart pounding at a high rate. As she stared at his deep blue eyes, she realize that Sora did truly love her. His face was stern, yet calm. Kairi didn't know what to say at first, so she let her heart do the trick._

_She kissed him on the lips. Sora wrapped his arms around her curvy figured and pressed her body into his to deepened the kiss more. They were in their own little world and they didn't care if anyone else saw them making out in the middle of the dance floor. The young lovers parted slowly and looked in each other cerulean eyes once more. _

_Kairi smiled and then spoke. "You really do love me Sora?" She asked her new boyfriend. _

_Sora nodded. "Every since you walked out of that car ten years ago. I wish I've told you then, but we were young and probably didn't know about love yet. Also the fact that we thought that girls and boys had cooties" Sora laughed. _

_Kairi laughed and nodded. "Yeah true, but I've never thought you had cooties Sora. You always look clean every time I saw you. I guess you can say I had quite a crush on you too, since we were kids." _

"_So, you saying you love me too.." Sora said as he cocked his eyebrows._

"_Yes Sora, I Kairi loves you. Now come here" She said as she kissed him again. _

Sora woked up from his dream smiling happily. Ah, that night made Sora's life complete. Sora rosed up from his bed and walked to his window. He pushed the windows open, stretched and then yawn. He leaned his head on right hand and watch the birds fly through the blue clear sky.

_'It feels like I'm in a fairytale' Sora thought_ and smiled about the dream. Even though it happen a week ago, for Sora, it felt like it just happen yesterday night. He touched his lip remembering Kairi soft glossy lips touching his.

As Sora was daydreaming about Kairi, his friend Riku was in front of his calling Sora's name. Sora was too deep in his dream to hear Riku.

"Sora! Got damn it if you don't answer me, I swear I'll that this rock at your spike head!" Riku shouted angrily. Still not paying attention, Riku picked up a rock that was a perfect size and flung it at Sora's head.

_CLUNK_

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Sora yelled as he was rubbing his forehead. "Who threw that?" Sora heard someone laughing and looked down to see his friend Riku on the ground cracking up.

_'Typical Riku. Well, lets see how he likes it if I threw it back it him.' _Sora picked up the gray rock that his friend threw at him and called his name. "Hey Riku, Catch!"

Riku stop laughing when he heard his name called. "Huh?"

_CLUNK_

"Ouch! What the hell man!" Riku yelled. It was Sora's turn to laugh now.

"Thats what you get for throwing it at me stupid." Sora pointed as he laughed his butt off.

"I threw the rock at you to get your attention. Apparently, you was too busy daydreaming. I bet it was about Kairi" Riku smirked.

Sora just blushed. "I'll be down in a minute..." Sora closed his windows and went to put some clothes on.

After slipping on a pair of blue jeans, a blue hoodie and white sneakers, He met Riku on his porch. Sora sat down next to Riku who was still rubbing his head after he was hit with the rock.

"Stilling feeling the affects" Sora snickered.

Riku growled. "You left a huge mark on my head you know." Riku rubbed his forehead.

"You marked me too." Sora also rubbed his head. The front door opened and Cloud appeared dressed up. Sora and Riku looked at Cloud and then at each other and then back at Cloud.

"Hahaha" Both Riku and Sora laughed. Cloud rolled his eyes at his immature friends. "Why you all dressed up like that for?" Sora asked still laughing a bit.

"Because I have a date with Tifa and her parents" Cloud said.

"This early in the afternoon?" Riku asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, we're going places so thats why we are leaving early." Cloud noticed the two red marks on both Sora's and Riku's forehead. "Were you two giving hickies on each others forehead?"

Sora and Riku looked confused and then widened their eyes knowing what Cloud was referring to.

"Hell no!" Both Riku and Sora shouted while covering their foreheads.

Cloud laughed and then walked down the steps heading towards Tifa's house.

"Hey Cloud" Sora called out.

"Yeah Sora" Cloud answered turning around.

"Tell Tifa that I'll send her the pictures from the dance through her email okay?"

Cloud nodded and then continued walking to his girlfriend house.

"I'm glad that Cloud found someone important like Tifa" Sora said.

Riku sighed. "Yeah..."

Sora turned to his friend to see him frowning. "Hey man, whats wrong with you. If its about me hitting you with the rock, I'm sorry man." Sora patted Riku's back.

Riku shook his head. "It isn't about that Sora..."

"Then what is it?" Sora asked. Whatever was bothering Riku, Sora wanted to know. He doesn't like to see any of his friends down.

"...Sora, do you think I have bad taste?" Riku asked Sora stilling looking into the street.

"In what?"

"In girls" Riku mumbled.

"Um...I don't think so, why'd you ask?" Sora wondered why Riku would ask him a question like that. He doesn't think Riku has bad taste in girls since he had more girls than him. But why would he ask that?

Riku sighed once more. "I went to Paine's house early this morning because she wanted to talk to me about our relationship. She told me that I was a nice guy, but I was using her in a wrong way."

"Wrong way, What do you mean?"

"I was treating her right by taking her to movies and doing stuff, but I was using her to beat up people. I lied to her and told her that I can't fight my own battles."

Sora his shook head. He couldn't believe that Riku would do something like that. "Wow, that was pretty low what you did Riku."

Riku put his head down. "I know man, Its like every girl I go with they leave me. Thats why I think I have bad taste Sora. What should I do man?"

Sora sure as hell didn't know what to do or tell Riku. He's not a chick magnet like Riku so he really didn't know what to tell the poor guy. Sora decided to just tell what was right for Riku.

"Well Riku, maybe you should...I don't know...take a break with girls. Not turn gay or nothing, just stay low for a while" Sora suggested.

Riku turned to his friend and cocked his eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

Sora shrugged. "I mean you chase girls a lot right?" Riku nodded. "Well then, maybe you should stop chasing them and let them chase you for once."

"Paine chase me..."

"Yeah, until you lied to her. Just take me for an example. I only had two girlfriends my entire life so far and Kairi is my third one. I've never chase those girls, they chased me. I did however had a crush on Kairi, but I didn't chase her, she chase me." Sora explained to Riku.

"Ohhhhhhh" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, you see now. You don't have to chase every girl, just let them come to you. Just pretend your not interested in girls now, and if a girl comes up too, then thats when you respond okay?"

Suddenly Riku hugged Sora tightly. This shock the hell out of Sora. "Dude, you okay man."

Riku pulled back and nodded. "Sorry about that man, but dude that was nice what you said. You should be like a love psychiatrist or something. I'm definitely going to take your advice and maybe one day the right chick may come to me."

Sora nodded. "Yep, just like Kairi is the right girl for me."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it buddy." Sora laughed. "Anyway Sora, can I use your myspace?"

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because my myspace got deleted cause of some certain pictures" Riku winked.

"Dude, your sick. Come on in" Sora said as he led Riku into his home.

It was nighttime and Riku just left Sora's house and was heading for home. He walked a couple blocks down and turned the corner. Riku then saw Kairi and Selphie talking. At first he didn't mind and thought of continuing walking home, but he then heard them talking about something serious, so he stay hidden for a bit.

"Are you serious Kai?" Selphie asked sniffling a bit and wiping tears away.

_'Why is Selphie crying' _Riku thought.

Kairi frowned and nodded. "Yes Selphie."

"When are you leaving then?"

"By the end of this week" Kairi responded.

_'Leaving? Where is Kairi going' _ Riku made sure he stay hidden in the shadows to continued hearing their conversation.

"Then, what about Sora? You two just started dating and how are you going to tell him that are you moving?"

"Moving" Riku said quietly. "Ah damn, Sora's definitely going to be crush when I tell him this news."

"I don't know how, but I'll tell him before I move." Kairi said

Selphie started crying again and Kairi hugged her.

Riku hurried on home and to tell Sora the disappointed news. As Riku got home, he immediately dialed Sora's number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello" Sora's mom answered.

"May I speak with Sora please, its very important" Riku said.

"Okay Riku, hold on." Sora's mom called Sora to the phone. Sora picked up the phone and answered.

"Yeah Riks, whats up?"

"Dude, I just saw Kairi on my way home. Her and Selphie were talking about something serious and won't believe what I heard."

"What did you hear Riku?" Sora asked with concerned in his voice.

"Sora I'm sorry man, but your relationship with Kairi is going to end."

"What do you mean Riku, is she breaking up with me?" Sora hoped that it wasn't true that Kairi was going to break up with him. They just got together last week at the dance party.

"Not exactly. Sora, your girlfriend Kairi is...moving... this... Friday."

"...WHAT?!"

**Uh-oh this isn't looking good for Sora. What will Sora and Kairi do to keep their relationship from ending? Find out on the next and final chapter of Girl Next Door!**

**Ps: I hope you guys know its me Xjmaster, I just changed my name to Dynasty021.**


	13. The Final Perfect Day

**Well this is it guys the final chapter of Girl Next Door. I have to say its been a blast writing this story. This is probably the best Kingdom Hearts fic I've ever written so far and I'll probably write more in the future. So I thank you guys for reviewing and appreciating this story. And maybe, just maybe I'll write a sequel, but it depends on you guys okay.**

_Chapter 13 The Final Perfect Day_

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted really loud that the whole world can hear him. Even Riku had to pull back from the phone a bit. Sora drop the phone to the ground and sat there dazed.

'_Is this really happening? Kairi is moving and our relationship could be over just like that. I didn't even get to spend much time with her as her boyfriend.' _Sora thought to himself.

"Sora!" Riku called on the other line. Sora couldn't hear him because he was thinking to much about their short relationship.

"Sora!" Riku called once more and this time Sora did pick up the telephone. Riku heard him breathing on the one other line heavily. "Dude, are you okay?"

Sora shook his head. "Riku...I think I'm going to have...a-a heart attack."

"Sora just chill man. Look, all you have to do is confront Kairi tomorrow in school and just talk about how you guys are going to keep the relationship going. Plan something this week before she leaves."

Sora sighed and slouched on the couch. "I don't know man, I've never planned anything with a girl before. I've haven't been on a date anyway, so what should I do Riku?" Sora asked him.

Riku rubbed his chin lightly to take of an idea for Sora to do with Kairi. "Well, take her to a movie and something to eat. Then maybe if you guys have a chance, go to a private place where you guys can talk." Riku suggested.

"Alright Riku, I'll think about that. Thanks man."

"No problem buddy. You helped me earlier so the least I can do is repay you back. Well, I'm going hanging man because I don't want my mom to yell at me for being on the phone late again"

Sora laughed a bit. "Same here man. Guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow bye." Sora and Riku hanged up their phones at the same time and Sora headed up stairs to his room. Sora fell on top of his bed with his arms and legs lazily spread on the bed.

_'Just when I've found the perfect girl for me, she suddenly has to move and by the end of this week too.'_

Sora turned around and got off his bed to walk towards his other window. He looked from his window to that Kairi's room was pitch dark. He figured that she hasn't gotten home yet. He sighed once more and turned off his lights to go to bed. Sora pulled the comforted back and got into his bed. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow since he knows that he and Kairi must talk about their relationship and what they plan to do this week.

Sora decided to walk to school today rather than take his dad's car today. For once, Sora wasn't looking forward heading into school today since he knows for a fact that Kairi will talk to him about her moving this Friday.

Riku saw his friend walking into the building with his head hung low and backpack slouching of his shoulders. Riku knew from the expression of Sora's face that he wasn't very happy being in school today. Riku ran up to his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey man everything is going to be okay." Riku said trying to cheer his friend up.

Sora just shrugged his shoulders and continued on walking to his classroom. During the first five periods, Sora wasn't paying attention very much in his classes. All Sora did today was put his head on his desk. Many of his friends would ask him wants wrong with him, but Sora would just moan and put his blue hoodie over his head as he laid his head on the desk.

Sora went to his locker after History class and put his books in before heading to lunch. As he closed his locker, his girlfriend, Kairi was there standing next to him. He saw her expression and she too wasn't looking happy either.

"Hey Sora, can I talk to you?" Kairi asked without looking at him.

Sora knew what she wanted to talk about and so he nodded and they went around the corner of the hallway to talk, where there were barely any students around.

"Sora, I need to talk to you about something. You see thi-"

"I know Kairi" Sora interrupted her and continued talking. "You're moving this Friday."

"W-what? How did you know?" Kairi asked. She was surprise that he knew what she was going to tell him.

Sora smiled a bit seeing that she was surprise he knew already. "Well, Riku saw you and Selphie talking yesterday and he kinda eavesdropped on you guys. So yeah, he heard you mentioning that you were moving to Selphie and called me about it."

"Oh, I'm going to get Riku for spying on us, but yeah its true that I'm moving. To be honest, I didn't know that I was moving until yesterday. My dad has gotten a promotion in his job and he starts working next week. When he told me and my mom, I was sad because I didn't want to move and that my relationship with you may end. And I seriously don't want it to end like this, not after we just got together at the dance."

Sora nodded. "Yeah I know. When Riku told me the news, I just couldn't believe and my heart was beating very fast. I didn't know what to do, I was just freaking out. I've finally got the perfect girl and suddenly its going to be taken away from me this week."

Kairi sighed. She didn't know what to say since it was so hard to talk about.

"We should do something before you leave Friday. How about we hang out this week?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah that sounds nice, but we can't hang out all this week since I'm going to be busy packing. How about Friday. I should be done packing by then." Kairi suggested.

"The day you leave?"

"Yeah, plus we have a one day session at school that day."

Sora nodded. "Okay then Friday it is. Now lets go eat because I'm hungary." Sora rubbed his stomach and Kairi laughed. They both then walked to the cafeteria together.

The week went by fast and before Sora knew it, today was Friday. Sora and Kairi barely talked to each other during the week because Kairi was too busy packing and even if they did talk, it would be by phone and only for a little bit though.

Today the students got out of school early because it was the last Friday of the month. Sora waited for Kairi outside the school building. Today was the day Kairi was moving and he wanted to make the day special for her.

The school doors open and Sora saw Riku and Cloud come down the steps.

"Hey man, you ready for your big date with Kairi?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"So, where you taking her?" Cloud asked as he was putting on his baseball fitted.

"Um, a movie, a place to eat and a place where we can talk alone."

"Ohhhhh, I see your trying to be like me Sora, being all romantic." Riku laughed.

"Well me and Riku better be headed off because here comes the bride."

Sora turned around and saw Kairi walking down the steps from the school with Selphie by her side. Selphie and Kairi talked for a bit and then parted ways after they hugged each other.

Riku and Cloud said their good byes and told Sora they'll meet him at his house. Kairi came by and smiled at Sora.

"So you ready?" Sora asked his girlfriend and Kairi nodded. They held hands and went to the movie theaters.

As they got to the theaters, they were deciding what to see. "Hmm, you want to see I Am Legend?"

Kairi shook his head. "Selphie told me that its scaring and I'm not a big fan of scaring movies."

"Its not that scaring...Well how about Alvin and the Chipmunks then?" Sora asked her once again.

Kairi smiled. "Yes lets watch that." Sora nodded and paid for the two tickets. Sora also paid for the snacks and beverages and both couples went inside to watch the movie.

Kairi and Sora came out the movie theaters laughing together. "Haha, that movie is so funny." Sora laughed.

"I know, I love Alvin and the Chipmunks. They're cartoon series was my favorite of all time. To bad they took it off the air though."

"Yeah I know. I can do they're voices you know."

"Really?" Kairi looked at Sora.

"Of course I can Kairi." Sora said as he mimicked in Alvin's voice.

Kairi laughed. "That's pretty cool Sora."

"Thanks Kairi." Sora and Kairi then headed to a place where they can eat. Sora decided to take her to a place where his family and friends go, Mickey's House of Fun.

"Wow this place is huge" Kairi said as she enter the place. "All my time living here, I've never been here."

"My family and friends come here a lot on weekends. This place has food, 3d movies, arcade games and a whole bunch of stuff you can think of. Come on so I can give you the grand tour."

The sun was started to set as Sora and Kairi left Mickey's House of Fun. Sora was looking kinda pissed off and Kairi was looking happy as she was carrying her big Minnie mouse doll and other items in her white big. Sora was mad because Kairi beaten him in all the games they had play and she won a lot of surprises.

Kairi looked at Sora and giggled. "Come on Sora, don't be such a big baby."

Sora looked at Kairi and grinned. "I'm just playing Kairi. No one else beaten me before in most of those games and I'm glad I was beaten by you. So you deserve those prizes."

"Aww, thats so sweet Sora." Kairi kissed him on the cheeks and Sora blushed a little. They both arrived at the park and Kairi and Sora both sat on the swings.

Kairi checked her watch and sighed. "In a few minutes my parents will be picking me up and we will be heading off to Radiant Garden."

"Thats where you moving too?" Sora asked as he looked at Kairi. She was swinging back and front on the swings slowly.

"Yeah...It's pretty nice there."

Sora nodded. "I hope you have fun while you're living there and meet new friends." Sora then looked at the sunset.

They both were silence for a while, until Kairi spoke. "Sora?"

"Yes Kairi." Sora reply still looking at the sunset.

"I want to thank you for everything you did today. This is probably the best day I've ever had in my life and you showed me what type of boyfriend you are."

Sora rubbed his head and grinned. "Ah, it wasn't nothing Kairi. I just wanted to make you feel happy thats all. I wanted this to be the final perfect day for you."

Kairi suddenly got up and hugged Sora tightly. Sora was surprise by this, but then when he heard Kairi sniffling he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her back.

"I don't want to leave Sora, I don't want to leave you." Kairi said as she cried on Sora's shoulders.

"I know Kairi, I know. I don't want you to leave either, but maybe its for the best. I promise we will meet again someday and I'll make sure to keep in contact with you okay?" Sora rubbed Kairi's back so she can calm down.

"You promise Sora?"

"I promise Kairi, I'll email you and call you everyday."

Kairi pulled away from Sora and wiped her tears away. She went into her pocket and pulled out charm pendent that she held. "To make sure you don't forget me and that we'll meet again I want you to have this."

Sora took the star like charm pendent and smiled. "I promise that I will keep this in a safe place."

Kairi lips then touched Sora for one last time. The kiss felt like an eternity and both couples didn't want to end the moment.

_Beep Beep_

Sora and Kairi broke their kissed and saw Kairi's parents in the car. "Come on Kairi, its time to go." A father said.

"Okay dad I'm coming!" Kairi turned back to Sora. "Well, thanks a lot Sora I really appreciate what you have done for me today." Kairi hugged Sora for the last time.

"Your welcome Kairi, and call me when you get there okay?" Sora said as he broke up the hug.

Kairi nodded and then she walked to the car. Before Kairi got in the car, she turned around and called Sora's name.

"And Sora."

"Yeah Kairi?"

Kairi smirked. "Don't cheat me."

Sora eyes widen eye and then he too smirked. "Don't worry I won't." With that said, Kairi got in the car and her parents waved Sora goodbye before heading off towards Radient Garden. Sora waved goodbye and watched the car leave out of sight.

Sora sighed and headed off home walking home alone. As he got home, he stopped at the now empty house of Kairi's home. Memories started flashing when he first saw her move here and looking at her from across his window, but now all that is gone. He sighed once more and open the front door of his house. When he got in, he saw all his friends there, even his cousin Roxas was there with his girlfriend Namine.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked looking at them all.

Riku got up from the couch and put his arms around Sora's shoulder. "Well, we felt bad for you and so me and Cloud decided to throw you a mini party to cheer you up."

"Oh, well thanks guys for everything." Sora said.

"So shes gone Sora?" Cloud asked him.

Sora nodded slowly.

"Where she moved to?" His cousin Roxas asked him.

"Radient Garden."

"Damn" Roxas said as he whistled. "That's pretty far away. I hear there are pretty boys at Radient Garden, so I guess your relationship with Kairi is done right there."

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for Namine?" Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't say that you idiot. You see Sora is hurt and your going to make fun of it." Namine then looked at Sora. "Don't listen to your stupid cousin Sora, Kairi will never cheat on you." Namine then slapped Roxas in the head again.

"Stop hitting me crazy woman." Everyone and including Sora laughed at the couple.

"Alright guys, enough of this emotional talk. Its time to have some fun and so Sora, go bring your Playstation 3 downstairs." Riku said.

"Fine." Sora said as he went upstairs to get his Playstation 3. As Sora unhooked his game, he saw a photo of him and Kairi at the dance. Sora smiled and took out the charm Kairi gave him. He sat it next to the picture.

_'I told you I'll keep it in a safe place Kairi'_

"Sora come on man, bring the system down already!" Riku shouted.

"Alright I'm coming!" Sora shouted back as he grabbed the Playstation 3. Sora looked at the picture once more.

"We'll meet again Kairi, I promise." Sora then went downstairs to join the gang.

**Well thats it guys, the final chapter. Well thank you guys for reading this story and like I said I might do a sequel if you guys want it or if I feel like it. If I do, it won't be to soon though. It'll take me some time okay. **

**Thanks again guys and I will do another Kingdom Hearts story soon.**


End file.
